HIJade
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Alphabet!Cute and funny Jade stories for each letter of the alphabet. Includes almost every character, including a little Bade and Jande romance. Check it out! A is for Aliens, B is for Beverly Hills, C is for Candy etc. In the ABCat series. Check it out
1. Aliens

**Hey! So since my ABCat story got so many reviews, I'm doing an alphabet Jade story. Sound good to you? Review and tell me what you think!**

Hollywood Arts was filled with sleepy students, ready for their first period Monday morning classes. It was drizzling out, and he fluorescent lights made even the students with Extra large Sky Store coffee cups need more sleep.

Jade West, the girl with the worst Monday Morning Moodswings (despite the fact that she had the most coffee) walked past a group of freshman, who were giggling into their Pearphones as they layered on sickly sweet bubblegum-meets-watermelon flavored lipstick. Never one for mincing words, Jade yelled.

"Move!"

The girls scattered in fear as Jade made her way to where her friends would be. Crowded around Tori's locker, their unofficial meeting spot.

"Oh hey Jadey," a petite redheaded girl who's IQ matched her tiny body size ran up to Jade. Monday's never really bothered her, which was one of the things that irritated Jade most about her.

"Hi Cat," she said wearily. "What's up?"

"Well, let's see…This weekend my brother went to the zoo and stole a pair of pants from a tourist…Today after school Sinjin and his friends invited me to meet them at midnight in the Blackbox…And I got a new pair of shoes!"

"What, what did you say?" Jade asked, her eyes snapping up to meet Cat's face.

"My brother took a tourist's pants…"

"After that."

"I got a new pair of shoes!"

"The one in the middle," snapped Jade.

"Oh! Sinjin asked me to meet him after school at midnight tonight in the Blackbox! He and his friends are making a movie and want me to be in it! Cool, right?"

"Not really," Jade said. "Your parents won't let you go though, will they?"

Of course Cat would be tricked into meeting creepy Sinjin alone at night. She was practically a weirdo's biggest dream. Innocent, much too innocent…

"Well, they're in Bora Bora for the week, since they don't have to watch my brother because after he took the man's pants he was sent to another special doctor, and he has to stay with this one for a little while but I'm sure-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jade sipped her coffee. "But Cat, don't go tonight. Sinjin's really weird."

"But everybody deserves a chance," Cat tried.

"Remember you said those exact words when you were going to play pirates with Robbie? And look how well that turned out."

"B-but…"

"Whatever, Cat," Jade threw away her empty cup and stomped away. She called over her shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The raven haired girl walked to her first class of the day, and it melted into the second, then third, then lunch and eventually the bell rang ending her day of hell.

School sucked.

As Jade walked to her car, thoughts of a coffee fresh from the drive through luring her closer, she noticed Cat and Sinjin talking. She heard the last couple of words.

"So see you tonight?" Sinjin asked, his mossy hair especially bushy and his gray eyes extra wide.

"Yeah," Cat giggled. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," Sinjin said, walking backwards towards where his bike would be. His eyes never left Cat's face, and he worked his way onto his bike backwards. Jade shuddered at his disturbing atmosphere and climbed into her car. It wasn't her fault if Cat made a mistake.

She drove to the drive thru, got a coffee and made her way home. Since she and Beck had broken up, she never really had after school plans. She changed into a pair of pajama fuzzy shorts and an oversized sweatshirts, abandoning the thoughts of doing her homework completely. She sat in front of the TV with her coffee and a box of Cheez-Its.

Her parents came and went. Home from work, out to an early dinner…Home again, out with friends…

Jade stared at the flickering screen until it melted together before her eyes, and she'd eaten her way through three entire boxes. She glanced at the clock, feeling lethargic and fat. Eleven forty five.

Cat would be heading out to meet Sinjin about now. If she left in the next five minutes, she'd be able to stop her. Or at least watch her. She had nothing else to do anyway, and was entirely disgusted of the three empty orange boxes.

She got off the couch, and slipped on a pair of flip flops before making her way to her car. She drove through the dark to her school parking lot, where sure enough, a tiny figure was entering through the side door of the theater.

Jade parked silently and made her way into the school as stealthy as a prowling cat. She closed the door softly behind her as Cat called out into the darkness.

"Guys? Sinjin? It's me, Cat…I'm here. Hello?" Her voice was small and had the raspy edge in it she sometimes got.

This was Sinjin's plan. He wasn't here at all; he just thought it would be funny to get Cat alone in an abandoned theater at night so she'd be frightened. Well, it wasn't as bad as Jade expected. She was about to call out to her friend when something happened.

A bright green light shone from the stage, illuminating two tall figures making their way to Cat.

"Blargh," the first one said, the voice sounding robotic. "Bleep Blop Blarp."

"Oh," Cat jumped back in alarm, straight into the arms of another. The light shone a little brighter as smoke filled the air, and illuminated the face. It was green and scaly, with two antennae peeking out.

The little girl screamed, and Jade felt a pang of sympathy.

Aliens in Hollywood Arts? Maybe Jade would believe it if there wasn't a price tag sticking out of Alien Number One's neck…Or if she hadn't seen the boy holding the camera.

"Cat, it's just Sinjin," Jade's voice rang out sharp and clear through the green smoke. She felt her way to the emergency power switch and flipped on the lights. The smoke machine became evident under the brightness as did the seams on the alien costumes.

"Oh," Cat said again, trembling in fear. "Th-that wasn't a very nice trick."

Sinjin removed his mask, and so did his AV nerd friends.

"We needed to capture true fear for our Sikowitz class," Sinjin said. He didn't look ashamed of himself at all, even though Cat was about to faint.

"Well find another movie star," Jade spat. "Come on Cat, we're leaving."

She grabbed Cat's arm and pulled her to the doorway.

"Jade?" She asked, once they were outside.

"Yep?"

"I hope they get an A!"

"Oh, Cat…"

**Random Quote Of The Day: Sikowitz: The only thing I'm afraid of is fear…And the guy who installed my satellite dish. I **_**know**_** he wanted to hurt me.**

** So I'm doing this new thing where I put a random quote I like, wheather it's from a Nick show or a book or a song at the end of each of these chapters. So that way if my chapter sucks, at least you'll have that to look forward to! Review? 143! **


	2. Beverly Hills

Five year old Jadelyn West sat in a pile of mud, her hands clenching and unclenching the gooey brown substance as she rolled a Tonka truck through.

Her hair was pulled into a half falling out ponytail and she wore a t shirt covered in grass stains and dirt, and a pair of jeans. On her feet were tiny combat boots.

"Jade, honey, I have to talk to you!" A voice came from the front porch, disturbing the child from her game.

"Just a second, mom…The pickup's just about to win the obstacle course…Vroom, vroom…" Jade stirred up more mud with her truck, and then absentmindedly reached up to brush hair out of her face. A streak of mud appeared.

Jade's mom sighed, and walked out to the lawn where she perched uncomfortably on the edge of a pink plastic toy house one of Jade's relatives had bought her.

"Honey, how about you tell Mr. Tonka Truck that your mom needs to talk to you and to wait a moment?"

"Silly mom," Jade set down her vehicle in the mud. "Trucks can't talk…"

"Oh. Well, okay…So honey. I've got good news for you."

"Really?" Jade asked, grabbing a fistful of mud in one of her chubby hands and throwing it back into the pile. Mrs. West wrinkled her nose and pulled her shoes out of the way of splattering mud.

"Yes. Honey, Daddy got a new job and we're moving to California!"

"Oh…Well is there mud in California?"

"I imagine so…"

"Okay then."

Jade picked up her truck again and resumed the noises she had been making. She rolled the tires across her lap and then over to her mom's shoe.

"Watch out mommy, you're in my pickup's way."

"Sorry," Mrs. West moved her legs again, and Jade continued to play. "But honey, aren't you excited? Think of all the friends you'll make in California!"

"Yep," Jade agreed, barely paying attention. She didn't have friends in her town. None of the other kids wanted to play with her, because she didn't have any Barbies, or have any pink clothes. She was considered a freak, but she barely noticed.

"Beverly Hills is going to be beautiful," Mrs. West said, trying to get Jade to talk to her. "Sunsets and oceans…And maybe you can be an actress."

Jade froze in her tracks.

"Did you say Beverly Hills?"

"I sure did, Jade," Mrs. West beamed, glad to finally have her daughter's attention.

"Never mind, mom, let's stay here," Jade said.

Mrs. West raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's indisputable. We're leaving this weekend."

"But mom…"

"Why don't you want to go?" Mrs. West asked. "I thought you'd be excited."

"I was watching this show," Jade began, abandoning her truck. "And it said that Beverly Hills can change people and turn them into fairy princesses and stuff. I don't want to be a princess!"

Jade got up from the dirt, and ran into the house. Her mother sighed, and got up after her. It wouldn't be hard to find her. She always went into the laundry closet outside the bathroom…And besides, her muddy boots left prints everywhere.

"Jade," called Mrs. West. "Honey, why don't you come out?"

She knocked on the closet door.

"Jade's not in here," a tiny voice called.

"Well when she comes back, tell her that Mommy's going to buy her a new truck for Beverly Hills," Mrs. West called, smiling slightly. The door creaked open, and Jade peeked out.

"I heard you were looking for me…"

"Yes," Mrs. West laughed, and opened the closet wider. "Before we leave, we'll go to the store and you can choose any truck you want…Daddy has to stop at the Hardware Store to get stuff for the house, so we're going to stop there too."

"Do you think he'll let me get a real hammer?" the little girl sounded hopeful.

"Maybe…" Mrs. West smiled at her daughter, her unique little fireball. What other little girl would want a hammer? So what if Jade was different? There was bound to be somewhere she'd fit in, why not try California?

"Good," Jade said, squirming out of the closet.

"How about we go clean you up?"

Jade followed her mother into the bathroom, and Mrs. West stripped her out of her muddy clothes and rinsed her off in the shower, before re-dressing her in a pair of little blue pajamas.

Jade stared into the mirror as her mother combed out her long dark hair.

"Mom, do you think I'll become like everybody else?"

Mrs. West laughed, and rubbed off a bit of dirt on Jade's nose that the shower hadn't manage to clean.

"I seriously doubt it, Jadelyn…"

Twelve years later, a teenage Jade West dressed for school in a black skirt, ripped tights and black top. She looked in the mirror as she clipped in her dark blue and green extensions, and added heavy black eyeliner.

Beverly Hills really couldn't change _everyone. _

**Hey guys! So when I wrote ABCat the first chapter got almost triple the reviews that this one did, so I'm not going to write it as fast. Maybe people just haven't found it? Or maybe they just aren't interested? Well, either way I post chapters according to how many reviews I get. But thanks to the people who have reviewed. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll write quickly. If not, you may be waiting a while…143!**

** Anonomous: Haha, I know right? I say that all the time and people look at me like I'm crazy.**

** Sshaw: Well thank you! :) **

** Cheyenne: Oh, hey you're back! I was wondering what happened to you! And yeah, go for it! **

** ThePhantomFox: Aw, thanks so much! I love your pen nam, btw. **

** Random Quote of the day: ****Robbie: Ho, ho, ho and jingle bells  
>Andre: *shoves him off chair*<br>Tori: No Andre, don't! Oh you just did…  
>Jade: I bet that jingled his bells!<strong>


	3. Chocolate

"Jade, honey, wake up! It's Valentine's Day!"

Jade groaned, and attempted to shut out her mother's happy go lucky voice. It really was too early, and besides. Today was going to suck. No Valentines for her, of course. She didn't have a boyfriend anymore.

"Jaaaaade!"

"Alright, mom," Jade groaned, and rolled over. She looked through bleary eyes at the clock, and saw that it wasn't even eight in the morning. She didn't have school, it was a Saturday! Why so early? Her mother knew not to wake her until ten on Saturday s, and sometimes even then she was pushing it.

"I hate you, mom!" Jade yelled, and buried her face in the pillow. But of course, she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She stood up and walked to her bathroom, blasted the shower as hot as it would go and stripped down to her underwear. She sat on the counter and watched as steam filled the room, bathing her in heat and opening her pores.

After about fifteen minutes of waking up, she got into the shower. She stood in the warm water for a few minutes, then shut it off and redressed in a shirt with a black bleeding heart.

It was Valentine's Day, after all.

She walked downstairs, intent on yelling at Mrs. West for waking her up so early.

"Mom," Jade called, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning honey," she replied cheerfully.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?"

"It's Valentine's Day! A day for happiness and love! I made you heart pancakes. And why aren't you wearing that charming little pink skirt I got you?"

"You make me sick."

Jade sat down and purposely cut up her pancakes, slashing the harts through the middle and soaking them in syrup until they were unrecognizable.

"I've got to work, but maybe when I get home we can go to dinner?"

"Mom, you and dad divorced three years ago. You don't have a boyfriend, neither do I. How about we just treat this like any other day?"

"Okay, so I'll see you at seven for dinner at Chez Montreuille, and maybe we'll go see that new romantic comedy?"

"Yeah, mom, great plan. We can go eat French food and watch single ladies drown their sorrows in crepes, then go sit with the same single women as they cry over a cheesy plot line in a movie theater that smells like pee."

"It's a date!"

"God, I hate you," she muttered under her breath. Her mom kissed her forehead, and left out the back door leaving Jade to wallow in her pancakes.

She finished them, and walked to the living room intent on searching the channels for a Lifetime movie she could laugh at. She found one instantly, and laughed at the depressed single woman, and hated Valentine's Day, and ate out of a box of chocolates until she was full to bursting like most single girls did on Valentine's Day.

"I-I loved him," sobbed the fake blonde actress on screen, and Jade laughed harder. She thought she heard the sound of her back door open, but figured she was imagining things.

It was only after she heard the sound a third time that she went out to investigate. She grabbed a fire poker and padded across the floor, then crept into her kitchen.

The back door swung close instantly, and Jade froze. Somebody had been in the house. As to what they were doing, that part hit her a second later and she was flooded first with relief and then curiosity.

"Oh. My. God."

Her kitchen table was covered in roses and boxes of candy. Candy, candy, and more candy as far as she could see. Stacked in the corners of her kitchen, covering her table, on top of the counters.

Godiva, Russell Stover, Whitman's Samplers…Chocolate everywhere.

Jade crossed the room and lifted the box, to see that they were all dark chocolate, her very favorite. She had only ever shared that with one person.

Only one person had a key to her house, but that person wouldn't dare show up. Jade's next thoughts were her mother, and grabbed her phone.

She dialed her mom's cell phone, and it rang.

"What is it, Jade?" her mother asked, her voice soft and anxious. Her work voice.

"Mom, did you cover the kitchen in chocolate?"

"No! Why did you? Honey, clean it up before I get home-"

"No, mom, boxes of chocolate. Seriously, there's like two hundred here!"

"No, Jade, that wasn't me. But I need to get back to work. Maybe it was B-"

Jade hung up instantly.

Of course it was him. It had to be…But why?

Five miles away, a dark haired boy drove away as he laughed. Happy Valentine's Day, Jade, he thought.

Beck Oliver had always liked chocolate.

**Hope you liked it! Review please? 143!**

**Random Quote Of The Day: Mr. Vega: Just promise me that when you go t0 college, it will be someplace far, far away. **

**sshaw: Haha, me too. Definitely. Thanks for the review!**

**Binnie-Bunny: Yeah, i get it. I don't mean to sound mean or greedy about it, so i hope you understand! BTW, i love long reviews!**

**Amehakay: Yes, Robbie and Cat were adorable! Haha, but I'm not sure if i really like Cabbie as much as i used to. LOL, don't hate me! **

**InfinityForever7: Yeah, i think so too. That episode was funny, but it definitely wasn't my fave. Did you like it? **

**Anonymous: OMG, I LOOOVE the Hunger Games! My faves were Cinna, Haymitch, Rue and Peeta. I'm Team Peeta, you? Thanks for the review! **

**ThePhantomFox: Haha, okay. I promise not to eat your cookies...(NOBODY TOUCH THIS PERSON'S COOKIES!) Thanks for everything! :)  
><strong>

**I Am Not A Smiley Person: Sorry, i don't PM people because I've had bad experiences with it! I'm really sorry, but if you have a Twitter I'll talk to you on that (Gabilin143) or you can just review like this, and if you do it not signed in i can delete it after if you want. I don't personally care if it's on a review, but if you do I'll delete it for you! Thanks! **


	4. Division

"Your final math exam will be tomorrow morning, worth forty percent of your grade."

Jade groaned inwardly, and leafed through her notes. She was taking the easiest freshman math course she could fine, and still failing. Hollywood Arts was not a place for math geniuses, it was a place for singing and dancing and acting.

Jade was smart, but she didn't have time to study math. Everything else was more important, and math wasn't exactly fun.

She had taken less than a page's worth of notes for the entire semester; not good. She had math Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings, first period, and was hardly ever awake then. There wasn't even anyone in the class she could borrow notes from.

Jade sighed, stood and walked out of the classroom just as the bell rang. She found herself standing in front of Robbie.

"Hey Jade," he said.

"Hi…"

"What's the long face for?"

"The fact that I've seen your face before nine in the morning. It would make anyone mad…"

"Ah," Robbie said, pacing in front of her. "Or would it have to do with the fact that you're failing math?"

"How'd you know about that?" Jade demanded. "Who told you?"

"I'm the freshman math course assistant," Robbie said. "I see all your grades; I even correct your papers sometimes."

"Perfect! Robbie, you can give me an automatic A!"

"That would be cheating," Robbie said. "I'm not comfortable with that…But I'll tutor you if you want."

"Fine," Jade grumbled inaudibly.

"Huh?"

"Fine," she repeated, louder.

Robbie smirked.

"Fine what?" He asked.

"Don't make me say it," Jade said, irritated.

"Say what?"

"Shapiro, tutor me in math."

"What's the magic word?"

"Don't push it…"

"Fine," Robbie sighed. "I'll see you in study."

Through Jade's next classes, she thought about math, something she never did. What she was learning was simple enough, dividing fractions and parts of whole numbers. A simple freshman basic math skills class!

Hours later, Jade stormed to study hall, angrier than ever.

"Hey Jade," Robbie was waiting for her with books, calculators and a stack of pencils.

Jade didn't respond, she just flopped down in her chair. She glared at Robbie, angry at him because he was good at math and she wasn't. Childish, but true.

"Okay," Robbie said, lifting a pencil. "I have nineteen fourths, which is an improper fraction. We can turn it into a mixed number by bringing the denominator up and-"

"Shut up, Robbie," Jade said, staring at her nails.

"I'm helping you with math…"

"Okay, then more helping less yapping!"

"But I-"

"JUST GO!"

Robbie brought the paper up quickly, and leaned over it, scribbling a problem for Jade to solve. Then he handed it to her in silence, obviously scared of making her angrier.

Jade stared down at the page.

"Well? Are you going to help me or just sit there like a sack of potatoes?"

"But you said…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Okay, so try and add these top numbers together."

"Robbie, are you naturally ugly or do you work at it?"

"Uh, I-"

"H-hey, close your mouth because no one cares," Jade laughed as Robbie started to speak.

Robbie sat in silence, simply holding the pencil and staring at Jade, trying to figure out what was right.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes! I'm try-"

"Robbie," Jade sang. "Those are a lot of words coming out of your mouth and I don't see any coming out of your pencil."

"Words wouldn't be coming out, technically," Robbie said. "There'd be equations, which are number sentences or problems."

"You're face is a huge problem," Jade replied, picking at her nails. "I'd work on that, if I were you. You'll never catch a girlfreidn looking like Andy Samberg."

"I don't look like Andy Samberg!"

"Cat said you did…"

Robbie looked hurt.

"She did? Why would she-?"

"Haha, just kidding. But you really care about what Cat thinks, huh? Robbie, are you in love?"

"N-"

"Are you in love with Cat?"

"Jade, my feelings for Cat are just friendly…"

"Robbie, nobody cares about your feelings!" Jade shouted. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Jade! Every time I try you yell at me or make fun of me! I don't really see anybody else lining up to help you with this stuff! Now either pay me some respect, or I'm leaving."

A slow smile spread over Jade's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Robbie demanded.

"Because, you finally stood up for yourself Shapiro. And it was my fault. I'm proud of you…"

Jade punched his arm amiably, and walked out of the room. Well, so much for math.

**Okay, this wasn't the greatest, I admit…Review anyway? **

** Random Quote Of The Day: **

**Jade: Maybe your red hair dye seeps through your skull and into your brain  
>Cat: CAN THAT HAPPEN!<strong>

** Binnie-Bunny: Haha, thanks. I hope you liked this chapter!**

** Ameha Kay: Glad you liked it! **

** InfinityForever7: My favorite episode was the one where Cat brings them on a road trip to San Diego. This season is my absolute favorite!**

** ThePhantomFox: Your review made me laugh so hard! Thank you, I needed it!**

** Sshaw: Yeah, I didn't know if it was kind of a far stretch for Beck to have Jade's house key, but I figured nobody would question it…**

** Iamsofreakinbored: Thanks so much! **

** Anonymous: I know, right? So technically the whole thing was for nothing, since Katniss entered the first to protect Prim! So sad…I didn't really like the epilogue, what about you? **


	5. Eggs

**E is For Eggs**

A knock came at the door to Jade's house, and she sighed. She knew who it would be. They had all invited themselves to her house to practice a one act play for Sikowitz.

Jade crossed the room, and opened the door.

"Hey Jadey!"

"How's it chilling?"

"Wow Jade, this is the first time I've ever been over your house!"

"Hi Cat, hey Andre, shut up Tori," Jade said, trying to close the door before Tori got in. No luck.

"So, we've got some work to do," Andre said, taking out his theater class notebook. "But first I'm thirsty. Jade, do you have any warm coco?"

"Can I have some warm coco too?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, me too?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, go get it yourself."

"I've only been to your house, like twice…I don't know my way around," Andre said.

"Fine," Jade sighed. "Follow me…"

They trooped into the kitchen, and Jade opened up her cabinets and grabbed four mugs. She made hot chocolate, and passed them around.

"Do you have any from Belgium?" Andre asked.

"No. What kind of freak drinks Belgium hot chocolate?"

"I call it warm coco…"

"Hey! My mom always buys Belgium coco," Tori said, wrapping her fingers around her warm mug.

"Don't worry, I spit in your cup so you'll have extra flavor. I hope it's as good as Belgium…"

"Gee, thanks."

Tori set her cup down, and the rest of the teenagers continued to drink their coco. A few minutes later, they all walked back to Jade's living room and sat on the floor.

"Okay," Andre began. "I'm going to play an overweight priest, Cat you're a doctor and Tori's your assistant. Jade, that only leaves the sanitation engineer…Please don't hit me."

"Yes!" Jade cheered.

"Jade, sanitation engineer means garbage man," Tori said, as though explaining one plus one equals two to a deaf kindergartener.

"I know!"

"That makes you happy?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, super happy."

"Why?"

"Can we just get on with it?" Jade asked.

As Andre agreed, a noise came from the corner of Jade's living room. It was soft, like the rustle of a newspaper but also loud like the crunch of an egg cracking against the rim of a bowl.

"What was that?" Cat asked.

"Nothing," Jade said, as her face grew pale.

"Okay, let's get on with it," Tori said. "Andre, go!"

"Oh," Andre clutched his stomach. "My priestly stomach aches."

"Let me take care of that for you, Sir," Cat began.

"Father!" Andre yelled. "Father!"

"He needs his father!" Tori yelled. "Sir, you need your father?"

"No, father! Not sir, father," Andre said, but was interrupted. The sound was louder this time, like the ripping of piece of paper.

Jade anxiously twisted her hands together, but tried to remain cool.

"Jade, what is that noise?" Andre asked, looking around. "Where's it coming from?"  
>"My stomach," she lied lamely. "I haven't eaten enough today. Keep going. Pick it up from let me take care of that."<p>

"Oh my gosh, that's my line!" Cat giggled.

"It sure is," Tori pet Cat's head. "Can you say it?"

"Sure I can!"

"…Now?"

"Oh, right! Okay," Cat laughed. "Let me take care of that for you, sir."

"Father!" Andre started. "Fath-"

The sound came louder than ever, and Jade rushed over to the windowsill without a word. She tore back a curtain, as Andre, Tori and Cat watched, and then screamed.

"What is it?" Andre asked, rushing over as Cat and Tori stood back, alarmed.

"They're hatching!" Jade shouted.

"Say what now?"

"My baby chicken eggs! They're hatching!"

"You have chicken eggs?" Tori asked, bemused. She and Cat walked forward to inspect what Jade was looking at.

"Yeah, and stay away from them Vega. I don't want the first thing they see to be your ugly."

"My ugly?"

Jade shushed her, and they all bent over the eggs. First came a little yellowish bird, then a second and then a third. There were two more in the incubator.

"Come on, little guys," Tori coaxed. "C'mon out and see Auntie Tori."

Jade glared at her, but was too focused on the incubator to reply.

One of the eggs shook, and a little bird chirped on its way out. They sat in silence for the next five minutes.

"Well Jade," Andre said at last. "It looks like you've got yourself four healthy baby chickens."

"No," Jade said, refusing to except that the last egg wouldn't hatch. "Five…Just a couple more minutes."

They waited another fifteen, until Jade's eyes filled with tears and she walked away from the cage.

"Jade, it's going to be-" Cat began.

"SHUT UP, CAT!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"THAT YOU'RE OBNOXIOUS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO-"

"Hey chill out," Andre said quickly. "Jade, come look…"

Jade rushed over to his side by the incubator, and looked down at the last egg. It trembled a few times, then cracked, and the last chicken hatched. They all turned to Jade.

"What?" She asked, wiping her eyes quickly.

"I bet you feel silly," Tori grinned, amiably. "You got so upset over nothing."

"I wasn't _upset." _

"Are you kidding? You almost cried!"

"That's it, Vega, out of my house…"

"But-" Tori began. Jade shot her a warning look, and then yelled as loud as she could.

"MOM! BRING DOWN THE SHARP PAIR OF SCISSORS ON MY DESK!"

Tori gasped, and ran from the house. The door slammed, and Jade brought the fluffy baby chicken to her face and mussed it's soft little feathers against her cheek.

"Jade?" Cat asked. "Your mom's not home…"

"Yeah," Jade agreed. "So are we going to practice or what?"

"Your mommy's mean," Andre said from next to the incubator where he was cuddling two little chicks at a time.

They peeped in agreement, and Jade beamed at them fondly.

"What should I name them?"

"Oooh, can I name this one?" Andre asked, pointing to the one in his hands. It wouldn't stop making little noises. "It's musical, like me."

"Okay, that's Andre the chicken," Jade laughed.

"Which one's like me?" Cat asked, as a little chicken strutted by and peeped at her. "Aw, you're cute!"

The chicken ran back to the others, and Cat looked back at it shocked.

"Bipolar," Jade whispered under her breath to Andre, who laughed. "That one's you, Cat."

"Aw, I'm so cute!"

"The one showing off it's feathers is Chicken Trina," Jade said. "And the one hitting on Chicken Trina and Chicken Cat is Chicken Robbie."

"Ah, Jade? I think one of your chickens has a little…problem…"

"Ew," Jade said, staring at the little chick. It seemed to be going to the bathroom as it walked around the table, and chicken droppings landed everywhere. Cat and Andre wrinkled their noses, but Jade laughed.

"That one's chicken Tori," she laughed. "Always making a mess of things."

Jade picked up her phone and dialed Tori's number, and then heard Tori pick up breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vega, I named one of the chickens after you. It's the one that can't stop pooping."

"That's great, Jade," Tori said. "Y'know, I shouldn't have to deal with you-"

"Tori, shut up, it's a compliment," Jade said.

"Oh…," Tori sounded unsure, but a little happier. "Well, then, thanks."

** Random Quote Of The Day:**

** Teacher: Not another word!**

** Jade: Word. **

** Teacher: That's it, West, you just bought yourself a Saturday detention.**

** Jade: Did I get a good deal on it? **

** Note: Okay, well, that sucked. Sorry for that one, guys. It was kind of pointless. But please review anyway! Haha, if you do you get…candy? I said that before and everybody was like "Bleah, I don't like candy. Bleah." And I was all "Okay, fine, god!" But let's put it this way: If you like candy, then review and you'll get it. If you don't, then review and you won't get it. If you do and don't review, then NO CANDY FOR YOU! And if you don't like candy and don't review, then I'll personally make sure that all you get is candy as birthday, Christmas, Wedding, and any other occasions you get presents. Okay, sorry for this random author's note! 143! **

** Sshaw: Very true, very true…And glad you liked it! **

** ThePhantomFox: Haha, I'm pretty strange too. More like Trina then Robbie, though…Except you know, not as obnoxious. I hope. **

** XxWinterFallzxX: Heyy! I'm SO Team Peeta. I love Peeta, he's the best. I'd make him a sammach. LOL. Thanks for the review! **

** Anonymous: I know right? Even though I am Team Peeta, I didn't like it. It could have ended so much better, and it's so sad that Gale and Katniss don't have any connection anymore…**


	6. Fishing

The sun was setting over the lake, washing the wooden dock in golden light. The water moved in ripples as fish flicked to the surface of the pond, and dove back underneath in gentle time to the birds' songs.

Lying in a shirt tied to her belly button, wearing an expression of utmost peace, was Jade West. A few feet in front of her, his feet grazing the water and a fishing pole in hand, was none other than Andre Harris.

"Jade? Did you fall asleep?" Andre asked, his soft voice breaking the Saturday afternoon drowsiness that had taken over.

"Hmm? No, I'm trying to get a tan…" Jade replied, her eyes still closed.

"If you want a tan, then why do you wear all that white powder on your face? Wouldn't it make sense to use bronzer instead?"  
>"Yeah, Andre, and then right after that I'll dye my hair bleach blonde, put on way too much lip gloss and grab a couple Hollister tank tops. And then we can screw origionality entirely and join the Lakers' cheerleader squad."<p>

Andre laughed.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a pretzel."

"Besides, I'm not wearing makeup now, am I?"

Jade sat up and tilted back her aviators to reveal makeup free eyes, shining the same blue as the lake.

"No, you never wear makeup when we fish. Didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you Jadelyn?"

It was Jade's turn to laugh.

"No I didn't think you really looked at me," she said. "I figured you were too focused on Vega…"

"I don't go fishing every Saturday with Tori, do I?" Andre grinned. "Nah, Saturdays are mine and yours."

"I'd hope so," Jade said. "We've been meeting at this dock every Saturday for the last four years…"

"And in all that time, I've never seen you bait your own hook," Andre teased.

"In all that time I've never seen you catch a fish bigger than your hand," Jade retorted.

"Touché…You're a very witty girl, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've heard...That's what my dad used to tell me, back when he liked me."

"Your dad still likes you, Jade," Andre said. "He's just confused right now, that's all."

"Well he's been "confused" for the past six years, then…You know how he cheated on my mom? Was that just confusion?" Jade spoke bitterly.

Andre stood, and walked over to where Jade was sitting. Sometimes she'd get like this, she'd need comforting.

"Of course it was," he replied soothingly. He put his pole on the ground and sat beside her.

"How do you know?" Jade asked softly.

"Because anyone would have to be crazy to leave you," Andre replied. He stared at the sunset, reflected golden in the pool of water.

Jade smiled a little, and a little gust of wind messed with a strand of her hair.

"Beck wasn't crazy," she said.

"No, just an idiot," Andre replied. "I mean I know we're friends in everything, but the boy's got a few screws loose."

Jade smirked.

"Thanks, Dre…"

"Sure."

Jade stood, and stretched, and Andre did the same.

"Time for a swim?" Andre asked.

"…Nah, it's almost dark out."

"So?"

"So a dolphin could sneak up on us!"

"Jade, this is a freshwater lake in the middle of the woods. We had to hike half a mile to get her. I'm pretty sure this lake is dolphin free," Andre assured her. "Now come on! Let's go for a swim!"

"Hey! No."

"Okay, if you don't want to come you don't have to. But I'm thinking of going to the other side of the lake, if I can swim to it, so I guess I'll see you later."

"No, it's almost dark. You won't be able to make it back in time," Jade replied. Andre pulled off his shirt and jeans, exposing his black swimming trunks, and jumped in anyway.

Jade sighed, and made her way to the end of the dock, and sat. Her feet dangled over the edge of the dock as she sat and waited for Andre to resurface.

A whole minute past…

Andre wouldn't be able to hold his breath for an entire minute would he? He should've been back by now.

Another minute past, and Jade kicked her legs anxiously. Where was he? She watched the ripples make their way further and further out to the lake, and wondered if she should jump in or call the police.

"Andre?" She called in fear.

Then she felt something grab her foot, and she screamed. But then Andre's laughing face appeared from under the dock.

"Hey Jade," he chuckled. "Get scared?"

Andre grabbed the dock and attempted to pull himself up, but Jade pushed him off and he re-landed in the water with a splash.

"Not a funny joke," she said once he'd resurfaced. "I thought you drowned."

"Nah, I've known how to swim for about fourteen years now, but thanks for the concern," Andre teased. He got onto the dock successfully and shook his wet hair out of his eyes.

"If you ever do that again, I'm not going to fish with you," Jade said. "You'll be out here all alone."

"Empty threat," Andre smiled. "You love being out here, Jade. You couldn't go a week without it…"

And he was right. Nobody really understood why Jade liked to go fishing on Saturday afternoons, but that was okay. Jade didn't really like anyone to understand her.

Except, she didn't really have much of a choice when it came to Andre.

**Random Quote Of The Day: ****Andre: I live next door to a one legged man who throws lemons at me!**

**Note: Hi guys! So if the ending seemed sort of familiar, I used a similar one in my ABCat story. In case you haven't noticed yet, I just wanted to say that I update every other day for sure (unless I die or something…). Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, wanna go for a repeat? I'm fresh out of candy, but I've got a trunk full of llamas. Anyone want one? Haha, Thanks so much, guys! 143!**

** Sshaw101: Haha, I'll try that! **

** The Phantom Fox: Your reviews are always so funny! :) **

** XxWinterFallsxX: Haha, that's so cool! I love it when epic things like that happen.**

** Abbeyfan95: lol. Don't worry, I won't! Thanks for the review! **


	7. Goals

**G is for Goals**

Simply by looking at Jade West, anybody would realize that she wasn't an average teenage girl. She wore clip in colored hair extensions, an eyebrow ring, and black all the time.

Even as a little girl, she wasn't the same as the other kids. One particular incident worried her parents and her teachers.

It all started when Jade was seven…

The brightly decorated classroom was filled with puzzles, toy cars, dolls, chalkboards, crayons, papers and rainbow colored markers. A squat woman with a face like a toad stood in the center, leering around at the children.

"Okay, class, settle down," she called. "Mrs. Watson has a fun new game to play."

"Mrs. Watson talks about herself in third person," a voice called from the back of the room. Mrs. Watson glared at the little girl who had called out.

She had dark hair, down to her shoulders and wore jeans and a black tank top. She was immensely pretty already, with a pale heart shaped face and huge blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Jadelyn, we raise our hands in this class," Mrs. Watson growled. She turned back to the rest of the class.

"Okay, boys and girls," she called out. "We're playing a new game, called "What do you want to be when you grow up?""

A little brown haired girl, much too small for her age, squeaked excitedly and gripped her Aloha Puppy lunch box tightly in her chubby hands.

"Okay, let's start over here…Andre. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

A boy, taller than most eight year olds with dark skin and a handsome face answered her.

"I want to be a musician," he spoke clearly. "And I want to learn how to play piano, and drums, and guitar, and violin, and trumpet, and-"

"Okay, you want to learn how to play music," interrupted the teacher. "That's all you have to say."

Andre stared at her, appalled.

"…Dang, girl. Why you so bitter?"

"Excuse me? How dare you speak to a teacher that way? I expect you to apologize to me at once, child!"

"How about you apologize first?" Andre asked. "My grandma always tells me two things. One, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song. And two, the bigger man apologizes…And you're definitely the bigger man in this situation."

"I'm a woman," hissed Mrs. Watson. Andre jumped back, clearly shocked.

"Since when?"

"Moving on," Mrs. Watson turned to the little boy next to Andre.

"How about you, son? What do you want to be?"

The little boy wore glasses and had curly brown hair. He held a hand puppet from the toy bin.

"I want to be a ventriloquist," he spoke through the puppet. "The greatest ventriloquist in the world."

"Okay," Mrs. Watson said, going to the person next to little Robbie Shapiro. "And you? What do you want to be?"

"An astronaut!" the little brunette with the Aloha Puppy lunchbox piped up. "I want to be an astronaut! Or an animal doctor. That's what my mommy is, but I always forget the real word for it. It begins with a V, I think…"

Cat put her hand under her chin and thought for a moment.

"A veterinarian," supplied Mrs. Watson.

"No, that's not it…I got it! Veterinarian!"

"Okay, Cat wants to be a veterinarian," Mrs. Watson said.

"Wait, no!" Cat said. "I changed my mind! I want to be a dentist. No! A princess…No wait! A dancer. Want to see me dance?"

Before anyone could stop her, the little girl was up and bouncing around the room, twirling and laughing crazily.

"I'm Caterina the Ballerina! Oh my gosh, I'm so rhymey!"

"Okay, time to sit down," Mrs. Watson said, clearly losing her patience. Cat continued to twirl around. "FOR THE LOVE OF ST. THOMAS, SIT DOWN!"

"Ahh," Cat started to cry, and took her sit. Robbie, from next to her, reached out and pat her shoulder sympathetically.

"Who's Saint Thomas?" the dark haired girl from the back of the room spoke up.

"Jadelyn," the teacher called harshly. She took a deep breath, and went to her next student. "You, Beck. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Everything," Beck said. He was small and skinny with olive skin and dark hair and eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be a pirate, and a poet, and a fireman. I can do all those things if I'm an actor, so that's what I want to be."

"Oooh," Cat called, drying her eyes. "Yeah, me too! Me too! Can I be one too?"

"Very good," Mrs. Watson said. "Next…"

A boy with a tangle of bronze hair and shockingly pale skin spoke in a slow voice.

"I want to work at my father's rubber factory."

Mrs. Watson went all around the room, talking to everyone individually until the only one who hadn't been spoken to was Jade.

"Okay, children, on to our next exercise. If everyone would take out their red crayons-"

"Excuse me?" Cat spoke up, her angelic face anxious. "You didn't ask that girl what she wanted to be when she grew up."

Cat pointed to Jade, and the class murmured in agreement.

"Sure I did. Okay, so get the red crayon and I'll hand out-"

"No you didn't," the boy with the hand puppet called. "I would've remembered."

"Fine," growled Mrs. Watson, stomping to the back of the room. She got to Jade's chair, and Jade glared up at her with her big blue eyes.

Mrs. Watson lowered her face to be level with Jade and spoke.

"Jadelyn West, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Jade smirked.

"Dangerous."

**Random Quote Of The Day: **

** Jade: So Cat, is there a reason why your brother replaced the seatbelt with rope?**

** Cat: No, he just loves rope.**

**Note: Haha, so that was a peek into the gang's childhood. Ew, I hate that word. Gang. It kind of annoys me. Anyway, this one was wicked fun to write. Please review!**

** TheAlieVee: Ha, I hope not…At least not for awhile. One of my friends always tells me that I am, though. He goes "every second you live is a second closer to the end." And I'm like, "Okay, um, emo…" O.o**

** Sshaw: LOL. Tell your sister that llamas are real because I said so, and everything I say is true. Haha, so the llamas wrote this one with me. How'd they do? **

** ThePhantomFox: Okay, I almost peed my pants laughing. Thanks!**

** Anonymous: Ugh, I know how it is…**

** AODiva1978: Thanks so much! **


	8. Hero

**H is for Hero **

"Jade!" Cat Valentine's voice was high and squeaky as she ran through the hallways. "Jade, can you guess who I am?"

Jade sighed. She hated Halloween.

"What are you, Cat?" she asked, not caring at all. Everyone at Hollywood Arts was dressed up today, everyone except for Jade. Tori and Beck walked by as salt and pepper, causing Jade to grip her coffee cup so tightly she had to remind herself that coffee was the only thing keeping her sane, and she couldn't do with breaking her only Styrofoam cup of it.

"C'mon, Jadey, guess!"

Jade glanced up, and saw Cat wearing a full body suit the color of her hair and crisscrossed with black lines. Some areas were blue, and she wore a familiar mask.

"Uh, I don't know. Bat-the-spider-thingy-guy-man or something."

"I'm Spiderman!" Cat cheered. "Watch out, or I'll spin you into a web!"

"Great, Cat, really," Jade said, walking away. She grabbed her books out of locker, and then sat down against the wall in the hallway, trying to enjoy her coffee in peace.

"Hey Jade," Trina walked by, and stopped in front of her.

Jade looked up.

"Don't talk to me."

"Huh?" Trina asked, as though she and Jade were BFF's.

"We're not friends, don't talk to me."

"I was giving you a chance to admire my costume, friend of my sister's," Trina said, not even a little offended. "Don't I look fab?"

"What are you? A stripper?"

Trina wore a tight fitting black miniskirt with a long fluffy tail sticking out of her butt, and a fuzzy tank top. On her head was a pair of ears and she had drawn black streaks across her cheeks with black lipstick.

"Um, no, I'm a cat," Trina said. "What are you dressed as? Captain Ugly?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Jade sipped her coffee, obviously giving no thought to the opinion of Trina Vega. "You better hurry along. I see a mouse over there for you to chase."

Trina walked away snottily, and straight into Cat. Jade rolled her eyes as she heard Cat exclaim:

"Oh my gosh, Trina. You're a cat, and I'm the Cat! Like, get it? Because that's my name? Right?"

Jade was draining the last sips of her coffee just as Beck and Tori strolled by in their matching costumes, giggling.

"Oh Beck," Tori laughed, stumbling a little because of her boxy costume.

"Careful there, Ms. Pepper," Beck caught her and set her back on her feet. Jade slammed her coffee cup into the trashcan, and Tori turned around.

"Oh, hey Jade…"

"Hey, I just finished a coffee. Did you want those leftovers too?"

"What?" Tori asked, completely missing the dig she had thrown at her new coziness with Beck.

"I'm going to be late for class," Jade muttered, walking away. She tromped heavy footed in her combat boots all the way to Sikowitz' room, and pushed the door open.

"Hello, Jade," Sikowitz said, and Jade looked up. He was dressed as a giant tuna can.

"What is it with all the food related costumes?" Jade asked, angrily.

"Do you like it?" Sikowitz asked. "I wasn't sure if it seemed a little…fishy."

Sikowitz laughed at his own joke, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Its too early for this," she said.

"Oh Jade," her teacher sighed. "Would it kill you to show a little kindness? It is a holiday, after all."

"So is International Breadstick Day, but does that mean we should all act like the Pope? No, Sikowitz, today's not anything special."

"Jade, will you do something? For sweet, daddy Sikowitz?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Will you say at least one nice thing to somebody today? Just one, and it doesn't have to be Tori."

"Absolutely not," Jade said. "Now when's the rest of your class getting here?"

"Oh, I called in sick today," Sikowitz said matter-of-factly. "My class is cancelled."

"If you called in sick, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm going to prepare for my next class," Sikowitz said, as if he hadn't heard her. "I've got a very busy day today. I'll see you later, Jade."

He held the door open, and Jade stared at him bewildered for a moment, before shaking her head and walking out of his classroom.

Jade went through the door, and tried to get through the rest of the day without attacking anybody with the pair of scissors she kept in her boot. Right before it was time to leave, Jade walked into the bathroom.

Sitting on the edge of a sink crying, was Cat.

"Oh, h-hi Jade," she cried.

"Hey," Jade made her way to the mirror and fixed her hair, makeup, and then she was about to leave when something Sikowitz had said made her stop.

A nice person would ask Cat why she was crying, right? Well, Jade could give it a try.

"So…why are you crying, Cat?" she said, trying to seem like she actually cared.

"Because it's time to leave," Cat sobbed. "And then I'll have to take my Spiderman costume off."

"So?"

"So that means I w-won't get to wear it."

Cat's makeup was a mess all over her face, and her hair was a mess. That, combined with the Spiderman costume, made her look like a deranged birthday clown.

"Okay, well, you can wear it next Halloween," Jade tried.

"But that means I'm not a hero anymore," Cat sobbed. "I like being a hero, Jade. It makes me feel important…"

Jade sighed. Nice, she thought. What would a nice person say here? Maybe she'd just be honest.

"Cat, you'll always be my hero," Jade tried.

Cat sniffed, and smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Sure…"

"So you look up to me? And think I'm awesome? And I'm your role model?"

"If that's what makes you happy," Jade said, walking out of the bathroom. Huh. Being nice wasn't that hard.

But then again, anything Tori did was easy.

**Random Quote Of The Day: Jade: All I heard was hamster hamster science science Tori's boring, kill me.**

** Note: Sorry, no time for personalized replies tonight guys. I'm soooo tired, I've stayed after school every single day this week! Because that's what all us cool gangsta-chiznet dawgs, do…yo? Anyway, I'd love a review! 143!**


	9. IceCream

**I is For Ice-Cream **

"Ugh, I am so mad right not it's not even funny," Jade said, slipping on a pair of sunglasses.

"Jade, don't yell at Tori," Cat began.

"I don't blame Vega, I blame the stupid director. And myself. If I hadn't fumbled that one line, I'd be the lead in Snow White right now…"

Jade and Tori had tried out for an extra credit play at school, and both made the callbacks list. Then, on the second audition, Tori's name was on the cast list and Jade's wasn't. Disappointed, Jade and Cat had set off for ice cream. Tori said she'd join them in a few minutes, after she talked to the guest director (who was rumored to have directed the Broadway versions of Spiderman, Thirteen, and Momma Mia).

"I thought you did really well," Cat assured Jade.

"If only it mattered what you thought," Jade replied, and Cat looked slightly offended.

"What's that supposed t-Oh! Jade, that girl got sprinkles. Can I get sprinkles too?"

"I don't care," Jade said, stepping forward for her and Cat's turn to order. The ice cream window was covered in stickers and bright chalk, declaring the specials and flavors. The sun beat down on the asphalt, and the grass was bright green in a way it only could be in summer.

"Can I help you?" the teenage clerk with a neon yellow apron on over her tiny jean shorts asked in a syrupy voice.

"Uh, yeah, get me a medium chocolate shake," Jade said, stepping aside for Cat to order. Her head barely saw over the counter, and she bounced on her tiptoes.

"Okay, and for you?"

"Um…Do you have anything pink?"

"We have strawberry if you want. Or…Pink lemonade. Or…Raspberry's kind of pinkish. Oh! And cotton candy."

"Okay! Can I get a medium rocky road?"

"Cat," Jade snapped.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you ask if they had any pink if-if you were…If you…Oh, forget it."

Cat proceeded to declare that she wanted a cup, not a cone, and then the girls took their ice creams to one of the tables shielded by an umbrella.

"Oh my god, Jade this is so good," Cat said, nibbling her ice cream. "It's like…chocolate with marshmallow."

"Yeah, Cat, what did you expect?"

"Well it's called Rocky Road so I thought there'd be pebbles or something in it…"

Jade sighed. "So, under that impression, you still ordered it? Cat, what exactly is wrong with you?"

Cat was just about to answer when she got distracted by Tori making her way to the ice cream window, and getting a small cup of lemon sherbet. Then she walked over to Jade and Cat's table, looking a little anxious behind her sunglasses.

"Hey guys," she said, and her voice was a little higher than usual.

"Hi Tori!"

"Hey."

"So what'd the director have to say? Was he nice? What was his name? Oh my gosh, what color hair does he have? Did he really direct Momma Mia? I love Momma Mia, do you like Momma Mia? I saw it a while ago with my brother, and he-"

"Cat, shut up."

Jade went back to her ice cream, and Cat pouted.

"Yeah, he really directed Momma Mia…And guys, there's something else. He said that if I did good enough in this play, he was considering making this a movie. He's friends with Adam Sandler, and apparently Adam Sandler can get him hooked up…He'd want me to star, and I might even get to meet Adam."

Cat's spoon clattered into her cup as she dropped it in amazement. Her legs swung back and forth under her as she beamed.

"Tori, you get the lead in a play, an opportunity to star in a REAL LIFE MOVIE, and you'll get to meet Adam Sandler?"

"Looks like it," Tori said, and the stress creases in her forehead deepened.

"Then why don't you look happier?" Jade asked. If she had gotten the lead alone, she'd be pretty cheerful right now, just to rub it in Vega's face. Tori had got the lead, was most likely going to star in a movie, and she was going to meet a millionaire and she hadn't blinked twice.

The Latina exhaled, and crossed her legs. She raked her hands though her long brown waves, and messed with her tank top, and then she spoke.

"Guys, I have a confession to make…"

Jade put down her milkshake, and Cat stopped swinging her legs, and looked to Tori.

"Okay," Jade said slowly.

"Jade, your name was under the Snow White cast list. You and I were supposed to have one final audition, but I took you off and told the director you weren't interested. I feel terrible, and I'm really sorry."

Jade glared at her from under her sunglasses, and took a calming breath. Okay, Vega had cost her possibly the biggest opportunity of her life.

"I swear, Jade, I'll go back right after this, and you can come with me and we'll explain this whole thing to the director."

"Okay…" Jade said slowly. "But first things first."

Tori let her guard down a little bit, now that she knew Jade wasn't going to hit her or anything.

"What?" she asked.

"Never do that again," Jade said, standing up. "You'll refuse the lead, and tell him to offer it to me. If you don't I swear that I'll go out of my way to make your life hell." She took hold of her plastic cup, and thrust it at Tori.

She screamed, but it was too late. The top of Tori's head, all the way down to her belly button was soaked and dripping with oozy brown melting chocolate.

"Jade," she shrieked.

Jade grinned, and turned around.

"Bye," she called over her shoulder as a gust of wind blew a strand of her silky hair around.

Vengeance really was sweet.

** Random Quote Of The Day: **

**Jade: Yeah if she gets sick or goes missing, or gets HIT BY A BUS!  
>Tori: She can't drive a bus can she?<strong>

**Note: Haha, that one was so fun to write. I know there's a lot of Jori shippers out there who don't like to see the girls fight, but it happens on the show often enough and that's what I'm trying to stay true to…So yeah…I'd love a review, and thanks in advance! 143! **

** ThePhantomFox: LOL. Poor Aurora. :)**

** VictoriousForever10: Ahh! No, not a team of highly trained monkeys! Here, take the chapter, just keep your monkeys to yourself! Haha :P**

** Anonymous: Haha, right? BTW, love the new user name change! **

** Sshaw101: Okay! Haha, thanks for the advice and the review! LOL…I love long reviews, so when people "ramble on" I'm extremely entertained, so no need to worry! **

** Pottergirl1: Hey, it's been forever! Haha, so glad to see you're back! **


	10. Jello

**J is For Jell-O**

"Jade, guess what?"

"What, Cat? What could you possibly have to say that's more important than practicing for the talent show tonight?"

"I…had a dream!"

"So?"

It was almost six o' clock p.m. at Hollywood Arts, and the auditorium was full of teenagers getting ready for the night's performance. Jade and Cat would be performing, and so would Andre and Tori, Beck, and Trina. Everybody else was busily practicing their songs, skits, or in Trina's case, one woman production of Romeo and Juliet.

"So we learned about that guy, Martin Luther King and he had a dream, and he got famous so I thought if I had a dream like his and announced it maybe I'd become famous too!"

"Cat, Martin Luther King's dream was about equal treatment in America! He was one of the greatest peace makers in the history of America. I seriously doubt any dream you could've had is as important as one he had," Jade replied, exasperatedly.

"Well my dream was pretty important also," Cat said, twisting a piece of cupcake colored hair in between her fingers.

"Okay, what was your dream about?" Jade snapped. "After this we're going back to practicing, aright?"

"Alright. My dream was about me in a gigantic pool of Jell-O! I was swimming and diving, and it was lime flavored and oh my God, it tasted so good! So I was swimming and I was like "yay, Jell-O! And it…was amazing."

Jade was gripping the edge of her seat so forcefully it was threatening to break in her hands.

"..You?"

"What do you mean?"

Jade stood up, pushing her chair back so it fell to the ground and landed with a clatter that made heads turn in her direction.

"You've got problems! We're sitting here trying to rehearse for a talent show that happens in two and a half hours, our lyrics are only half memorized and you're talking about a dream you had about Jell-O! How do you not see something wrong with that, Cat?"

Cat's chin wobbled and her eyes glazed over with tears as Jade yelled at her, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"All of your dreams, every single one of them, is pointless and will never happen! It's time you come to sense with reality!"

Cat burst into tears and leapt up off her chair. She fled from the room, and Jade sat back down breathing heavily.

"What?" she snapped at Robbie, who was staring.

"Nothing," he quickly looked away.

"Do you people have a problem?" Jade asked again, to Beck and Andre who were watching her.

"Kind of," Beck said, and Andre nodded in agreement.

"Well stick it back up your butt because the talent show is tonight," Jade said, feeling a little guilty that her partner was probably hyperventilating in the girl's bathroom because of her.

"Jade," Andre said kindly, making his way to her. He took Cat's empty seat.

"What, Harris?"

"Do you think that was nice?"

"I don't think I care," Jade replied icily, picking up her lyric sheet. "Now go play with your keyboard or something because I need to practice."

"Without a partner?" Andre asked. "Cat's your friend, and you shouldn't have treated her that way."

"I do a lot of things I shouldn't…It doesn't matter, she'll get tired of being so dramatic and come crawling back like she always does."

Andre raised his eyebrows, making Jade feel even guiltier.

"She's sweet, Jade," he said. "Don't take advantage of her like that. Now why don't you run along to the girls' room and apologize to her?"

Jade groaned.

"Fine, but I'm doing it because I want to practice for the show, not because I actually care about her feelings."

Andre shrugged, and went back to his seat.

Jade made her way along the empty hallway to the bathroom closest to the auditorium where they were all practicing.

"Cat," she called, walking in and slamming the door shut. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"G-go away," Cat's voice called from inside a stall door.

"No."

"I'm tired of you treating me like this, Jade. I'm a person too!" Cat wept hysterically, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

She lifted her foot and planted it on the door, before pulling back and preparing to slam in into the stall's lock. She paused, mid kick, and planted her foot back on the ground.

It probably wouldn't help to be sued by the school for property destruction.

"Okay, Cat, I'm sorry. Not all of your dreams are pointless. Just most of them. Now you can either sit here and cry, or come out and help me practice. If you choose the first one, then I'm performing by myself tonight. Your choice."

Jade pushed the door open, and walked into the hallway listening for Cat's footsteps. When they didn't come, she sighed. She'd have to do something bigger.

She walked to the kitchen and searched for instant Jell-O powder. She found some in the science part of it, and saw that it wasn't for cooking, and it was three and a half months past the expiration date, but shrugged anyway and made it.

It came out too liquidly and smelling like steak, but it was Jell-O and it was the color of spinach. Cat had said it was lime Jell-O in her dream, right?

Jade's boots clicked as she walked back into the bathroom, holding the bowl full of smelly mush. She closed the door, and bent over to see if Cat's feet were still under the stall. Yep, she was still in there.

"Cat, I have something for you," she called through the door.

"Y-you do?" A single brown eye appeared at the lock, and a half second later Cat was out looking into the bowl.

"What is it?" she asked, her tear streamed cheeks bright with excitement.

"It's Jell-O…kind of. Here, does this make up for it?"

She handed Cat the bowl. After a split second of hesitation, Cat picked up the bowl and slapped it onto her head. The mush flowed out along her hair and down her face.

Jade stared, speechless.

"I forgive you!" Cat smiled, patting the glob on top of her head.

"Thanks…So, um, why did you just do that?"

"I wanted to see what it would feel like on top of my head," Cat said. "That was the best part of the dream."

"Remind me the next time I'm doing something nice for you that you're an idiot," Jade growled.

Cat wilted a little.

"I am?"  
>Jade looked at the little girl's Jell-O covered face and sighed.<p>

"No…Let's just go practice, okay?"

"Okay!"

**Random Quote Of The Day: Rex: Man, nobody's going to drive into this neighborhood at night.**

**Robbie: Hey, batman would!**

**Rex: Do you have batman's phone number?**

**Robbie: No…**

**Rex: THEN HOW WE GONNA CALL BATMAN?**

**Robbie: We're not…**

**Rex: I KNOW WE'RE NOT! **

** Note: Okay, long quote, but I love that scene. Also I got some new reviewers this chapter so I just wanted to say thanks to WickedWitchOfTheWest3, Live Laugh Love Lie, CrazybutLoveable, and every other person who reviewed! You guys are amazing! Please review, 143! **

** Sshaw101: LOL. Yeah, perfectly random enough. And tell your sister that I agree. Unicorns are real, but llamas are also real. And if she continues to argue, tell her that you'll rub her face with mustard while she sleeps. :) Works on my little brother…He's only six, though. **

** Pottergirl1: Haha, yes, I've watched How To Train Your Dragon. **

** MarieaLovesYew: Aw, hi! Thanks so much! And yes, that was me! BTW, my friend asks me if I like pie every single day, so that's pretty cool! I told her, she goes OMG! **

** Too Lazy To Log In: Haha, I know, that's why I chose it!**

** Thanks to everyone else! **


	11. Killer

**K is for Killer**

It was almost ten o' clock p.m. at Hollywood Arts high school, and it was a particularly warm night. The air was humid, and the stars were masked by thick clouds promising rain, but none of the teenagers inside the high school minded.

Trina, Robbie, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Cat were all rehearsing for a play the next day, and they were very behind. Trina was focused on applying makeup, Tori and Andre were writing a song as they practiced, Cat was pretending to be a fire truck, and Robbie was playing on his pearpad.

Surprisingly, the only ones focused were Beck and Jade.

"Okay, Andre, maybe it would be better if we did an A on this note," Tori said, hunching over their music sheet.

"Oooh, good call," Andre said.

"Can we please get started?" Beck asked, raking a hand through his dark locks. "We've been here an hour and we don't have anything done!"

"Oh my gosh, did you know that there are underwater Pearphones?" Robbie was asking, as one of the Grumpy Gerbils on his game screamed. "How cool would it be to have one of those? We could totall-"

"WHEEEHOOO, I'm Cat! The fire engine! WHEEEHOOO!"

"Guys," Beck repeated. "Seriously."

"Tori, which eyeliner works better? The one on my left eye or my right?"

"I dunno, Trina, I'm busy…Okay, Andre, how does this sound?"

"WHEEHOOO!"

"I mean, seriously, snorkeling would be so much better if we could use our Pearphones to look up what kind of fish we were seeing-"

"Okay, Tori, try these last two notes-"

"Ugh, the glitter eyeliner is coming out in clumps-"

"WHEEHOOO!"

"Everybody shut up!" Jade screamed, and everybody froze. "We're doing the play now, so put away whatever you're doing and get the script."

"Okay, let me just finish-"

"NOW!"

Everybody jumped to put away their makeup, pearpads and lyric sheets and take out their scripts.

"Okay," Jade said, once everybody had settled. "The play is in less than twenty-four hours, and half of you don't even know your lines! Let's get going!"

"Dang, girl," Andre said under his breath.

Jade grabbed her own script, and continued taking charge. "Okay, Trina, your line is first as the narrator."

"Okay," Trina said. "Ahem…LONG AGOOO IN THE CAAAAASTLE OF-"

Trina yelled at the top of her lungs, using a bad fake accent.

"Trina," Beck called over her voice. "…Trina. TRINA!"

She stopped.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Beck asked.

"I'm projecting my voice…Too loud?"

"Yeah, kinda…"

"Okay, okay…Long agooo in the caaaaastle of Gerona, there lived a princess naaaaamed Catherine, who was engaged to Prince Donavon. One day she decided to speak to the Prime Minister about her ceremony!"

"Lose the accent," Tori muttered to her sister, and Trina rolled her eyes.

A silence followed, and Jade sighed.

"Cat? Your line?"

"Oh, right! Um, okay…Wait, where are we?"

"First page, second line."

"Really? We've been here an hour…"

"Yes, we're all painfully aware," Jade said through gritted teeth. "Can you just say your line?"

"Okay! Oh, Prime Minister…Wherever shall my wedding take place?"

"…"

"Robbie, you're the Prime Minister," Beck groaned.

"Oh! Right…"

"Robbie, put your phone away and say your line! You memorized it, right?"

"Yeah yeah," Robbie said. "Um…Oh my gosh!"

"That's not your line!"

"No, I know!" Robbie's face was suddenly pale white. "Look at the text I just got!"

If his tone hadn't been so frightened, Jade wouldn't have bothered. But since Robbie looked like he was about to wet his pants, it must have been something good."

"To Robbie and friends," Jade began reading it. "A killer is outside your school right now…about to murder you. Take cover and beware."

Everybody simultaneously freaked out.

"Who's it from?" Tori gasped.

"I-I dunno, it's an unknown number!"

"Okay, well, hide!"

"Quick, someone shut the lights off so the killer won't know we're here!"

Jade stood in the center of the room, gaping openmouthed at the stupidity of her classmates as they all took cover behind desks, in lockers and against the wall. Trina slammed the lights off and dove under the table.

Everything was silent for a whole minute as Jade tried to control her temper by breathing deeply before she spoke.

"Jade," breathed Robbie. "Stop breathing so hard, they'll hear you."

"…YOU PEOPLE ARE RIDICULOUS!"

"Jade, shh!"

"There is no killer here," Jade replied. "It was just a text to scare Robbie, now stop behaving like children and-"

Jade was cut short by the beam of a flashlight shining in through a window. As soon as it appeared, it vanished. Jade froze.

Heavy, sure footsteps were thumping their way closer and closer to the door. It creaked open, and a patch of moonlight illuminated what looked like a knife blade.

Before anyone could move or speak, Jade was running to the figure, feet poised to attack. She kicked at it hard, and the person fell to the floor.

Andre ran forward to turn the lights on, and they illuminated an all too familiar face.

"Sinjin?" Jade asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sinjin stood up and dropped what he was holding, which wasn't a knife, but a silver high heeled shoe.

"Please don't tell my mother!"

**Random Quote Of The Day: Clown: Can I have a ride to your house? **

** Tori: Um, no. **

** Note: OMG guys I got a turtle! It's a painted turtle, and it just hatched and it's the size of my thump tip! It's so tiny and omg I love it! Haha, I was so excited and I was gonna name him either Finnick or Peeta from Hunger Games, but then I realized that "he" was a girl! Uh oh! So any name suggestions? **

** Sshaw101: Haha, I love hearing about your sister! Eh, that came out stalkerish, huh? Haha…And Imma make you some Jell-O! **

** MariaLuvsYew: lol, I'm so sorry! **

** Anonymous: OMG YESS! Tonight at midnight! My friends are going, but I can't because it's too late on a school night and I get VERY cranky if I don't sleep. Haha, but I am so mad!**


	12. Lost

**L is for Lost**

"Whoa, those boats are both for us?"

Andre, Jade, Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Trina were out in the LA sunshine, at a harbor. Andre's uncle had offered to lend Andre and his friends a few boats so they could go sailing.

"Yep," said Andre. "I figured we could split up…Beck knows how to sail and so do I. Who wants to go with who?"

"I call Andre," Jade said, purposely trying to make Beck a little jealous. She walked over to him and slipped her porcelain arms around one of his, and he looked at her a little awkwardly.

"I want to go with Andre too," Cat said, jumping up and down.

"I think I'll go with Beck," Tori said, twisting a lock of hair as though this one simple decision would affect her life.

"Yeah, I'll go with Beck too," Trina said, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, Beck's cool," Robbie said, also joining "Team Beck".

"Lucky Beck," Beck whispered under his breath. "Okay, Andre, we'll follow you guys out…"

"Right," Andre said, walking to the edge of the dock. "Come over here, girls, and get on the boat."

On one side of the dock, Andre helped Jade and Cat onto the boat by holding their waists as they climbed onto the ladder of the sailboat. On the other, Trina nearly fell in and pulled Robbie and Tori with her. Tori steadied herself and friends at last minute, and do damage was done.

"Okay, see you guys in a few," Andre called, setting his sail up to catch the wind. Jade sat on the top of the boat near the sail and stared out to sea while Andre tried to teach Cat to sail.

They coasted out onto the open sea, salt on their lips and wind in their hair. Beck's boat made it out eventually. They caught a few strangled cries, and Andre was about to turn the boat around when Beck caught up to them.

"All I want is everything, too much is not enough!"

It became clear that the strangled cries belonged to Trina, and she was singing, not dying.

"Oh my god," muttered Jade, smirking. "Lucky them…They get to listen to that."

The boat coasted closer, Trina's voice becoming louder.

"Okay, want to anchor now?" Beck called desperately.

"Sure," Andre called back over the wind and "As long as it feels right, at least we'll know that we're alive".

"Trina, please stop," Beck said, staring into the ocean as if seriously considering drowning himself.

"Anything for you, Becky Poo," Trina giggled, and the dark haired boy shuddered.

"Trina, you're embarrassing me," Tori hit her sister in the shoulder.

"Oh, don't hit me!"

Trina punched Tori back.

"Okay, it's not time for a Vega family argument," Jade called out. "Can we stop?"

"Yeah, don't fight," Cat called over to their boat. "Andre, can we go swimming?"

"Yeah, okay," Andre agreed.

He pulled of his shirt, and Cat took off her cover-up. They jumped into the ocean. Jade did the same, and was quickly followed by Beck once Trina started a second performance.

Soon they were all swimming but Robbie, because he was scared.

Well, that was why according to Rex. And Jade.

"Come swim Rob," Cat called up to Robbie.

"No thanks," Robbie called.

"What's wrong Princess?" Jade yelled. "Don't want to take off your shirt?"

"N-No, that's not it…Where did you ever get such an id-Rex, have you been tweeting again?"

"A little," the puppet spoke.

"It's getting a little cold," Cat said, from where she was sitting on Beck's shirtless back as he steered her around the water.

"Yeah, maybe we better head back soon," Andre said.

"Kay," Tori floated on her back. "Do you hear that Trina? We're leaving."

Trina was hovering around Beck as though waiting for her turn to get on his back, but poor Beck was clinging to Cat for dear life.

"Great idea," Beck said. "And I have another one. How about on the way back we switch Cat for Trina? Wouldn't that be a crazy way to-"

"Absolutely not," Andre and Jade said simultaneously, and Jade pulled the little redhead from Beck.

"I feel loved," Cat chirped from Jade's arms as Jade tugged her to the boat. They all crowded up the ladder as the air turned even cooler against their wet skin. Jade tugged one of Andre's oversized t shirts on over her bikini, and shivered.

Cat got back into her cover-up, and was combing out her hair as Andre started to sling up the anchor.

On the other boat, Beck set the sail back into place, and then self consciously put his shirt back on since Trina was staring at him. Tori was focused on drinking from a bottle of lemonade. Robbie and Rex were in a heated debate about Northridge Girls. Trina was getting ready for song number three.

As the teenagers prepared for their voyage back inland, fog started to roll in.

"Um, Beck? Why's it so foggy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure," Beck called. "Andre?"

"I dunno," Andre shrugged. "I think we should get going though, before it gets worse…"

"Right," Beck called back.

"Okay," Andre set the sail, and Jade padded up the deck to where he was standing.

"Guys, do you know where we're going?" Tori called fretfully.

"Sure, it's that way," Beck and Jade both answered, but pointed in opposite directions.

"I think Jade's right," Cat said.

"No, Beck's always right," Trina commented. "It's that way…"

"I agree," Robbie put in, even though it wasn't necessary.

"No guys, we actually came up over there," Andre said. "Jade's right on this one."

"No she's not," Beck glared at his ex-girlfriend.

"Yes she is," Jade replied. "But you know what? How about you four go that way and we'll go this way and see who's right?"

"Sounds like a plan," Beck said, his eyes narrowed.

"No wait," Tori said. "What if they're right, Beck?"

"They're not," he answered shortly. He took the boat in the left direction, and Andre shrugged his shoulders. He sailed the boat in their direction.

The fog became denser and denser as they sailed.

"This way's right," Andre said, but now there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Don't get worried…"

They sailed for another solid fifteen minutes, until the fog was so thick they could barely se three feet in front of them in any direction.

"Are we lost?" Cat asked, unsurely.

"No baby," Andre replied, but he sounded nervous also.

"We're not," Jade said. "We should be at the dock in a couple minutes…"

And she was right. Andre nearly crashed into the dock, but they made it. They anchored the boat down, and then all ran to the Marina parking lot. They crowded into Andre's car, and he blasted the heat.

When they were nearly dry, Jade spoke.

"So what do you think happened to the others?"

And then Andre's cell phone rang.

"It's Beck…I'll put it on speaker."

Andre hit answer, and the sound of a dying animal filled the air.

"Beck! Man, are you alright?"

"Yes, Trina's on her fourteenth song," Beck moaned. "I know where we are, though. We went the wrong way, and the fog's too dense to see through. I don't think I can make it back until tomorrow."'

Jade cackled in laughter, Trina's singing still clearly audible.

"Enjoy your night," she called to Beck.

"I wanna be stranded on this island for you! I wanna be stranded on this island for two! And I hope it's somewhere far where only we are, stranded on your heart! I love you Beck!" Trina screamed right before the line went dead.

Jade laughed out loud.

It was nice to be right.

**Random Quote Of The Day: Beck: I guess we're twins…**

** Andre: That momma's got some explaining to do. **

** Note: That was so fun to write! Oh, Hunger Games. Who saw it? I loved it, but think they could've done a better job with the whole Rue thing and then the dogs at the end. But yeah, it was good. Okay, the song Trina was singing at the end was a Greyson Chance one. I thought it fit perfectly. Oh! And I named my turtle Boo! I don't think she deserves to be Rue, since she's just a turtle, but yeah. Chances are you don't care. So anyway, review buddies? Ha, I'm from Yerba! 143, Buddies! **

** Sshaw101: That's pretty cool! And I tried to make you Jell-O, but i…uh…kind of got hungry. Yeah, sorry about that…**

** ThePhantomFox: lol. Congrats on your "win." **

** Anonymous: Haha, I love it! My new favorite joke! **

** VictoriousForever10: Yes, I'd love one! **


	13. Mouse

**M is for Mouse**

"What do you need, Vega?"

It was a Saturday night, and Jade was sitting at home alone when she got the call. There was an "emergency" at Tori's house and she'd called Jade screaming. Not wanting to miss out, Jade drove their immediately. She slammed the door open, and saw Tori sitting on her kitchen counter whimpering.

"Jade, there's a-a…"

"A what? And where's the rest of your family?"

"Mom and dad are Trina's dance recital," Tori said, her voice shaking. "And there's a…"

Apparently, Tori was too upset by whatever the thing scaring her was and she couldn't formulate her sentence properly.

"Spit it out, Tori," Jade said, becoming impatient.

Tori didn't reply, just looked like she was about to faint.

"Okay, I'm out of here," Jade said.

She took off for the door, pulled it open, and stepped outside trying not to look too closely at her surroundings. This was where she and Beck had broken up, more or less. Vega's walkway, with the cheesy welcome mat and potted plants, was the most painful place in the world.

"Jade, wait!" Tori's strangled cry floated through the door, causing the Goth to smirk.

"Thought so," she replied, coming back in. "Now use your words and tell me what's wrong."

"There's a mouse," Tori said, at last. She slid several inches off the counter in fear, and then pulled her knees to her chest. She pointed to the corner of the kitchen, where sure enough, there was a little baby mouse with huge red eyes.

"Really?" Jade groaned. "That's it? I was looking forward to seeing you in actual pain."

"How sweet of you," Tori said, sarcastically smiling. "But it's terrifying! I mean, look at it's eyes!"

"You're _such _a girl," Jade rolled her eyes.

"So? What are you? A man?"

"Kind of," Jade replied. "But I wasn't going to tell you until senior year…"

"Really?"

"What do _you _think?"

"…Just get rid of the mouse or I'm gonna cry!"

"I like to see you cry, though."

"Jade, please!"

Jade sighed, and grabbed a broom from the closet next to one of Tori's freaky pointy boobed paintings of a girl in a green dress.

"Okay, ready?" Jade asked, walking towards the mouse and holding the broom like a baseball bat.

"No!" Tori squeaked. "Don't kill it, Jade!"

Jade paused, mid-swing, and sighed again. She threw the broom onto the ground, and it crashed with a resounding clatter.

"How am I supposed to get rid of it then, Princess?"

"I don't know," Tori said, and she sounded close to tears. "Just…Bring it outside or something, please!"

"You. Are. So. Ridiculous."

Jade grabbed the dustpan accompanying the broom and brought it to the floor where the mouse was crawling around. She gently nudged it with her index finger and prodded it onto the dustpan. She brought it to eye level, and stared at the tiny creature.

He was quite cute, with little tiny whiskers and itty bitty feet that were positioned so awkwardly as he stood with his little fuzzy belly stretched. His eyes really were a little scary, but other than that he was probably one of the cutest animals Jade had ever seen.

And he made Vega squirm, so that was a plus.

"Aww, he's cute," Jade said, tipping the dustpan into her palm. The mouse toppled into her porcelain white fingers and she stroked the top of his head as he squeaked.

"Ew Jade," Tori said, pushing herself further back on the counter. "You're going to get fleas or something, put it down."

"I already have fleas," Jade said matter-of-factly as she brought the little creature to her cheek. "You're not too bad, are you?"

"Jade," Tori gasped. "Jade, stop, he's baring his teeth!"

Jade brought him back down to eye level and looked at him. He was as adorable as ever.

"You're crazy, Tori, he's fine…Want to hold him?"

"Ew, no!" Tori sounded appalled that she had even mentioned this.

"He wants a little Tori love, come here," Jade walked to Tori's side, and Tori cringed against the counter top.

"No!"

"Just touch him, once," Jade snickered.

"Stop it!"

"C'mere Tori, mouse wants a kissy!"

"Jade!" Tori was screeching so loud, that it wouldn't be surprising if the police showed up any second now.

"Alright, fine," Jade laughed. "I'll bring him outside…"

Jade rolled her eyes and walked back to Tori's front door. She pushed it open to the accursed walkway and nudged the little mouse out of the dustpan.

"Be free," she called as he scampered away. She walked back into the house, and saw that Tori had finally come off the counter.

"There," Jade said. "The mouse is gone…Your Saturday night is fixed."

"Thanks a lot!" Tori gushed, walking towards Jade. "That was so nice, I'm so glad you came and did that for me, Jade! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"No," Jade said shortly. She grabbed her jacket, and was just about to walk out the door when she felt Tori's arms enclose her from behind.

"Bye," Tori sang, and Jade realized that she was being hugged.

"You know, there is something you can do to make it up to me."

"Really?" Tori squeaked. "What is it?"

"Never, and I mean _ever _touch me ever again…Or else I swear to God, I'll punch you in the face."

Tori pulled away.

"Fair enough."

**Random Quote Of The Day: "Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire." Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift. **

** Hope you liked it! Oh, and last chapter was the most amount of reviewers I've had for this story so I'd like to personally thank IAmAnonymousDaughterOfAthena, VictoriousForever10, ThePhantomFox, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, Alli, Ameha Kay, sshaw101, Lily-Rose and Collins Rose (love both your names, btw!), Anonymous, anon, and XxWinterFallzxX. Seriously, your reviews literally make my day so much better, every single on of them! Thank you so much, guys, 143! Review! **


	14. Nickel

** N is for Nickel**

"Lookie Jade! A nickel!"

"Yes Cat, I'm aware you can read the value of American currency, do you want a cookie?"

Cat giggled.

"Sure!"

Jade rolled her eyes as they strolled past the nickel on their way to school.

"Wait, Jadey, it's for you," Cat picked up the nickel and handed it to Jade.

"Ew, it's dirty," Jade leapt back, but not before Cat slid it into her jean pocket.

"No it's lucky," Cat said as though it were obvious.

"Oh. Well it better work, because we're going to be late for class without a little luck."

Jade and Cat walked across the street that usually took at a full minute to cross due to heavy traffic, but it was empty.

"See?" Cat giggled, not even bothering to question it. "Lucky!"

"I bet there was just an accident down the road or something," Jade muttered as they briskly walked across the street. They made it to Hollywood Arts.

"Hey! Hey you!"

A voice from the main hallway floated out to Jade and Cat as they walked to their class.

The girls turned around, and came face to face with Berf, Sinjin's weird friend with the afro.

"What?" Jade asked, raising one pierced eyebrow.

"Hi Berf!" Cat said happily.

"I got this from my grandmother for Valentine's Day, and I'm allergic to coffee," Berf said nasally. "Word is you like coffee. If you want this, all it costs is one kiss."

Jade reached over and plucked the envelope from Berf's hands. Inside was a gift card to Skybucks, with a shining one hundred across the top.

"Whoa," Jade said. "Do you know how many coffee's this'll buy? Thanks, Berf," Jade walked away.

"What about the kiss?" Berf called after her, but she didn't turn around.

"See?" Cat asked, tripping over herself to follow Jade. She poked her in the side. "Lucky!"

"No, just a coincidence," Jade said. "Lucky is Tori being eaten by a bear, and that hasn't happened yet."

"Brutal," Cat said, quietly.

They walked into Sikowitz' room just as the bell rang, and took their seats.

"Good day, class," Sikowitz said coming out of the back of his classroom. "Who's ready to learn some acting?"

There were general agreements and head nods.

"Okay," Sikowitz said. "But first things first. Jade, I wanted to tell you that you have the lead in my upcoming play!"

Jade looked up from analyzing the coffee card.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes'm," Sikowitz said.

"But I was forty five minutes late for the audition and I threw ice down Tori's pants," Jade laughed. "I still got the lead after that?"

Sikowitz smirked, recalling this memory.

"Ah, yes. Well you see, this play is a comedy and you were the only one who made me laugh that day. So congratulations on the lead!"

"Thanks," Jade laughed. She turned to rub it in Tori's face, but saw that the brunette's usual seat was empty.

"Andre," Jade hissed as Sikowitz started to teach?"

"What?" Andre asked out of the corner of his mouth, pretending to take notes.

"Where's Tori?"

"Trina gave her bronchitis," Andre whispered. "I actually wanted to ask you if you'd take her place and do the wedding with me tomorrow night, since her vocal cords are fried."

"Yes!" Jade said, lighting up. "How much does she get for those jobs usually?"

"Around fifteen hundred," Andre whispered back. "We split it in half."

So Jade would get paid to sing to a room of Hollywood wedding goers, and she'd be spending the winter afternoon with Andre. And best of all, Tori wasn't doing it!

"Cool," Jade said, looking back at Sikowitz but not before she caught Cat's eye, who had overheard the whole thing.

"Lucky nickel," Cat mouthed. "Lucky nickel!

Jade nodded this time, and suppressed her grin. She took he nickel out of her pocket, and brushed the smooth metal gently with her fingertips. This thing was lucky. Cat was right.

Soon enough, it was time to go. Jade stood up with Cat and they walked out of the room.

BOOM!

A beam from the ceiling fell, and several students shrieked. It landed an inch from Jade's foot.

"Oh my god!" Cat grabbed Jade's hand. "Jade, did you see that?"

"Yeah," Jade bent down to inspect the wood. It was huge, an entire plank from the ceiling, and it just barely missed her. It would have crushed her to death.

"Stay calm!" Sikowitz was yelling. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Nope," Jade gripped the nickel tighter. She'd never, ever let this thing go. SO far it had gotten her to school on time, a hundred dollar coffee gift certificate, a lead in a school play, a performance, fifteen hundred dollars, and it had saved her life.

"Cat, this thing is so cool," Jade said, inspecting the nickel. "It really is lucky, you were right."

"I told you," beamed Cat.

Jade got to her locker and started to deposit her books, when she found a bunch of flowers sitting inside.

"Oh, who are those from?" Cat squeaked.

Jade frowned, and looked at the tag on the side.

_To Jade: I kind of miss you. Please give me one more chance. Beck._

Jade took the flowers, and smelled them. They were perfect, her very favorite: Red roses. They smelled like heaven.

Jade noticed that Beck was sitting beside the soda machine, inconspicuously, waiting for her reaction. Beaming, Jade walked her beautiful flowers over.

To the trash can.

And threw them in, along with her nickel.

She really didn't need _that _kind of luck.

**Random Quote of the Day: Sikowitz: Light a candle, Berf, this play stinks!**

** Berf: I don't have a candle**

** Sikowitz: Then get a better haircut! **

** Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm too tired to do names again, but you all know who you are! Also, if you're into Cody Simpson then I do oneshots that are (sorta, for copyright reasons) about him…So yeah. But if you're not then I really don't blame you. Seriously, I'm not a rabid attacking fangirl that'll go mental if you insult her fave celeb. Those kind of people irritate me. Well, enough ranting! Thanks, please review! Oh, and some of these review replies are last chapter, in case you're confused! 143! **

** VictoriousForever10: Omg, thanks! Haha, my BFF's and I just made real cookies cuz we were hungry and didn't have any food, and now I'm eating them, so double cookies for me! Yay!**

** CrazyButLovable: WTF…Definitely. That's be pretty cool!**

** Alli: haha, that's funny! I swear I'm not stalking you. O.o**

** Sshaw101: Uh-Oh! Better make sure she knows where to draw the line?**

** Anonymous: I already have them all written! Sorry! :( **


	15. Opal

**O is for Opal**

"Yeah, so it's an opal necklace and it is the hottest thing of the season," Trina gabbed into her phone as she walked by Jade's locker.

Jade rolled her eyes.

All anybody talked about these days was that stupid necklace that Bay Jewelers was putting out for spring. If you had somebody special in your life, you had an opal pear-cut necklace. Simple as that.

Jade hated springtime anyway, and was single, so she wasn't expecting a necklace.

"Oh my God Tori!" a voice screamed, and Jade looked in the direction it had come from.

"What?" Tori asked as she was accosted by Trina.

"That necklace! Where did you get it? It's an Opal from Bay!"

"Yeah, Robbie gave it to me," Tori said, her hand jumping to her throat. "I thought it was pretty. Why, what's the big deal?"

"Are you kidding Vega?" Jade jumped into the conversation, making her way over to her best frenemy. As she strolled, her boots made intimidating click noises on the linoleum hallway. "Those necklaces are super important. So when did you and Robbie start going out anyway?"

"We're not," Tori said. "But the necklace was pretty, so I just decided-"

"Okay, let me know when the wedding is," Jade called over her shoulder as she walked to theater class.

"Oh my God, Jade, look!" Cat squeaked once Jade was in the Blackbox. "Look, look, look!"

"What?" Jade asked wearily.

"I got a necklace from my brother's friend! He asked me out with it, and I said yes! This is the best day ever!"

"Great," Jade said, examining the chain around Cat's neck. Sure enough, the tiny redhead had been graced with a pear cut opal.

"Isn't it so pretty?"

"Yeah," Jade snorted.

She took her seat, and noticed every single girl had a chain around her neck with a pear cut opal.

"Hey Jade, no necklace?" Andre greeted as he took his seat by her.

"No," Jade shrugged. It truly didn't bother her. "Whatever."

"Are you sure?" Andre asked, dangling one in front of her face.

"I'm positive," Jade laughed. "And I couldn't wear that from you if I'd wanted to. It'd mean we were dating."

"Right," Andre said. "And Kiko would not like that…"

"That's who it's for then?" Jade asked, happy that Andre was happy.

"Yeah," Andre said mistily. Ever since Kiko had agreed to give him another chance, he'd been less stressed and much happier.

The door barged open, and Trina rushed inside, tripping over herself.

"Attention!" Trina called, in her stage voice. "Every girl who got a pear cut opal from Bay, please raise your hands!"

Every single girl's except for Jade's hand shot into the air, and Trina wilted a little. Jade felt a pang of something for Trina. Could it actually be sympathy?

"Oh," Trina said dejectedly. "Thanks for your time…"

She walked out of the room, her head hung.

Jade rolled her eyes. It was Trina's own fault for being so materialistic. But still, it must suck to be the only one who didn't get a special necklace.

You know, if you cared.

The class droned on and on, and was eventually dismissed. Jade walked to her locker, and saw at least thirty more opals along her way. Trina was on the phone again, whispering.

"Yes, I'd like one necklace, the pear cut opal, please," Trina whispered into her phone. "Yes, I know everyone wants it, but you have to have one left! Please, I'm begging!"

The pathetic thought of Trina actually ordering herself a necklace was almost sad, and Jade frowned. Sure, Trina was gross and ugly and annoying and conceited and untalented and obnoxious and…Well, Trina was a lot of things. But that didn't mean that someone out there wouldn't give her a shot, did it?

Jade sighed, and walked to her locker. Upon opening it, she discovered a little box. It said: To Jade, Love forever Sinjin.

Jade gagged, and opened her box. Inside was a little necklace, and opal shining in the center.

Jade held back a smirk as she walked to Trina's locker and slid the necklace, box and all through the little slats. She ripped the note off first, though.

She couldn't be anti-establishment with that necklace, so she had to give it away. And Trina's locker was close. She wasn't being nice. She just wasn't.

Trina sighed, and hung up her phone. She went to put it in her locker, and shrieked when she opened the door.

"An opal from Bay!" Trina yelled. "From a secret admirer!"

She slammed the locker shut and ran up to the closest person, who happened to be Robbie.

"Look, Robbie! And Opal from Bay!"

"Look, Cat, an Opal from Bay!"

"Look, Beck, an Opal from Bay!"

Trina ran from person to person, exhausting herself. She stopped at Jade.

"So yeah," she said, trying to look and sound blasé. "A necklace from Bay. Are you jeals?"

"Not really," Jade said, smirking.

"Well I know deep down you are. Don't worry, Jade, someday your prince will come and you won't be a pathetic loser."

Jade sighed.

She'd made a mistake.

**Random Quote of the Day: Mr. Vega: Hey baby. **

** Trina: I AM FURIOUS!**

** Mr. Vega: Well, uh…You should call your mom.**

**Note: I hope you liked! Sorry it was a little late, but I had stuff to do…Guess what? It's my birthday in three days! Haha, April 4. Who's gonna buy me a puppy? JK, I'm allergic to puppies. :( But I need a new phone, so y'know…if you wanna get me one, I wouldn't say no…:P Also, I don't like my T chapter, so I'm re-doing it. Any ideas for the letter T? Any particular character you want to see more of, also? Thanks, 143! **

** Sshaw101: Aw, I'm sorry for you…And your sister…I don't have a lucky nickel, but I do have a lucky bracelet! I've been wearing it for a year straight, and its silver metal beads with the word Greyson on it and I literally can't function if I don't have it on. Haha, I love lucky things! Tell your sister to get well soon! **

** CRAZYbutLOVABLE: Haha, congrats! Sorry your sister beat you, but at least you got a lucky penny! Lol. **


	16. PolkaDots

**P is for Polka Dots**

"Oh my God, Jade! What happened to your face?"

"Shut your mouth, Vega, before I shut it for you."

Jade had called an emergency meeting in the girl's bathroom at school for Cat and Tori. They were all standing by the sinks, the door locked and the janitor's out of order sign on the door.

"Sorry," Tori muttered. "But seriously, what happened?"

"I got into a bad fight with an octopus, what does it look like?" Jade snapped. Her usually porcelain colored skin was speckled with red rings and dots, and she was bloated. Her eyes were watering, and her nose was runny, but all of that was nothing compared to the fire-truck red spots lining her cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"It looks like he was a grumpy octopus," Cat giggled, reaching out to touch one of the rings. Jade winced, and pushed her away.

"It's because of this new face cream I got," Jade said. "It's supposed to be moisturizing, but I'm allergic to it and now I look like this. Andre borrowed my car today to go fishing with Robbie, so I can't even go home. What am I gonna do?"

"I'll ask Beck to take you home," Tori said at once.

"Since when are you and Beck all buddy-buddy?" Jade asked, narrowing her irritated eyes.

"Well I just thought…" Tori's voice faltered. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know," Jade said angrily. "That's why I called you and Cat. I have no idea what to do."

"Okay, how about I call my brother to come and get you?" Cat asked.

"No, remember the last time I rode with your brother?" Jade asked.

"Oh yeah…The police men were not happy with you guys…"

"Whatever," Jade shrugged. "But even if I was going to ride with your crazy brother I don't think I could get out of here. I snuck out two weeks ago, and Helen called my dad, and I'm still grounded. Apparently it's a felony to leave school grounds."

"How about we cover it up?" Tori asked, shaking her bag which rattled ominously. Knowing her, it was bound to be full of makeup.

"We could try," Jade said doubtfully, staring into a mirror. "But I doubt a little cover up is going to take care of this."

"Please," Tori said, heaving her bag into the sink. "I live with Trina. I have more than a little cover up for makeup."

She unzipped a clear plastic case, and it was full to bursting with various eye shadows, foundations, cover ups, eyeliners, nail polishes, lipsticks, brow brushes, eyelash curlers, and mascaras.

"Wow Tori," Cat said in awe. "You have so much…"

"These are all Trina's leftovers from last week," Tori said. "She makes my parents buy her new stuff all the time because she's afraid she'll miss out on the next greatest beauty product."

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" Jade asked.

"Well, Cat took a makeup class…Any ideas?"

Cat looked up from twirling a strand of hair.

"Ideas for what?" she asked.

"For how to make Jade's spots disappear," Tori said slowly.

"Oh! Okay," Cat giggled. "Yeah, I can do it."

"That's great," Jade said. "Do it!"

"Alright…"

Cat picked up a tube of squishy clear colored liquid.

"This is eyelid primer, but it should work," Cat shrugged, dabbing it onto a ring. A mark appeared, the color of a coffee bean against Jade's skin. "…Wait, Jade…"

"What?"

"Trina's skin is way darker than yours. This stuff's not going to work on you, unless you want to look like you got a massive spray tan."

"Just try," Jade persisted.

Cat shrugged, and dabbed on various coats of primers, tinted moisturizers, cover-up, powders, and foundations.

"Okay, that's as good as it gets," Cat said, and Jade turned to look in the mirror. The spots were still clearly red, even underneath the heaps of makeup. The rings were gone, though. But Jade's face was tinted orange and her eyes were doubly watery from all the powder.

"This is terrible," Jade moaned. "Help me get it off."

They rinsed Jade's face and then were back to square one.

"So what's our plan b?" Tori asked, as the last chalky remnants of the makeup swirled down the drain.

"How about…no…"

"Oh! I know! Maybe we could-No, that wouldn't work…"

"…Maybe we should-Never mind."

"I have a plan!" Cat said, excitedly. Both girls turned to her.

"What is it?" Tori asked wearily.

"Just trust me…Tori, come here."

Seconds later, Jade's spots were exactly the same but both Cat and Tori had matching ones, drawn in red lipstick.

"Now we all have them," Tori moaned. "Cat, why?"

"That didn't help!" Jade argued.

"Yeah, I know," Cat said innocently. "But Jade can make anything beautiful, so I think we should just go back to class."

Jade looked at Cat, and smiled against her will.

"Let's go."

**Random Quote of The Day: ****A rabbi, a priest, and a duck walked into a bar. The bartender looked up and said, "What is this? A joke?"**

**Note: Okay, sorry it was so short! And that was a joke, not a quote, but it's all good…I hope. My birthday's tomorrow! AHHH! I'm pretty sure I'm getting a better phone! Yay! Please review, 143! **


	17. Quiz

**Q is for Quiz**

"Class dismissed. Remember, study for your English quiz tomorrow morning. This is a big deal, and I want all of you to get at least a B plus."

Jade sighed. Another quiz. The bell rang and Jade stood to leave. Her phone bounced out of her pocket and clattered to the ground, but she didn't notice. She was too busy collecting the notes she had taken and perfected.

She had eight or nine detailed pages copied over in ultra-thin sharpie and mounted on white poster paper for neatness. She had been preparing for weeks for this quiz, and was beyond prepared.

"So are you ready for the quiz?" Tori chirped, her wavy brown hair swinging around her shoulders as she bounced over to Jade like they were best friends.

"Yep," Jade said, rolling her eyes as she haphazardly threw her books and notes into her bag. "Are you?"

"So ready," Tori said. "I've been studying for a week."

"Great," Jade said, in her Tori voice.

Tori sighed. "We were just having a normal, nice, conversation. There's no need to mock me."

"No need to mock me," Jade repeated.

She smiled as Tori stomped her foot in aggravation.

"Later, Vega."

She walked out of the room, still not noticing her phone on the floor.

Next was theater class. Theater class meant making out with Beck in the corner by the stage until-Wait, no they'd broken up. Theater class now meant watching hours and hours of Romeo and Juliet documentaries in fluent French or whatever language it was Shakespeare spoke while sitting next to Robbie. Less than exciting.

She walked slowly dragging her combat boots through the hallway, purposely taking her time. But, she could only walk so slowly to a classroom that was two doors down.

She pushed the door open, and walked into the classroom. The only one there was Robbie, and his head was on a desk. He was Rex-less.

"Hey Rob, whatcha doing?

Robbie sat, motionless.

"Robbie?"

He moved his lips, and kept his eyes screwed shut tight, but didn't respond to Jade.

"Shapiro!" she called, right into his ear. Robbie jumped.

"Oh, hi Jade," he said, his eyes snapping open. "Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you were doing…"

"I'm thinking. I have a quiz in English tomorrow, and I don't have any notes. I'm going to fail, and this is so important to me. I promised my grandmother I'd pass this course, and I don't think I'm going to."

"Wow, sucks for you huh?"

"Yeah," Robbie muttered. "Now can I just go back to my thinking?"

"Yeah," Jade rolled her eyes. "But you might want to keep your thinking face to yourself…All the ladies are going to go wild, and nobody will leave you alone once they see how sexy that face is."

"Really?" Robbie sounded hopeful.

"No, you look like a constipated goldfish to be honest," Jade snorted. She sat down in her seat as the teacher came in and started his spiel. An hour and a half later, Jade grabbed her bag to leave.

She was going to check her texts, but a peek into her bag told her she lost her phone. She sighed, as Robbie ran away looking guilty about something.

Where'd she leave it? She'd had it at lunch, so it must be either in her English classroom or the theater one. She doubled back into theater, and it was nowhere to be seen…Onto English.

She made her way through the students excited to be going home, and found that the classroom was unlocked. She pushed the door open, expecting her English teacher. But what she saw made her perfectly waxed eyebrows raise.

Robbie was bent double over the teacher's desk, his phone out, clearly taking pictures. A closer look told her he was holding the answer folder to their test tomorrow.

"Well, well, if it isn't Robbie Shapiro," Jade said.

Robbie jumped, and looked up, his face pale white.

"J-Jade," he gasped. "I was j-just…I was…"

"I know what you were doing," Jade circled him intimidating-ly. "I know _exactly _what you were doing. You were talking pictures of the answer key."

Robbie sighed.

"I'll give you fifty bucks to keep quiet," he said under his breath.

"No," Jade glared. "Delete the pictures, Shapiro."

Jade would do many, many things she shouldn't, but cheating wasn't one of them. Honesty was always the best policy, even if she did take it too far sometimes and turn honesty into brutality. Cheating at anything wasn't okay.

"No," Robbie moaned. "Please, I can't fail this quiz, Jade."

"Delete the pictures, and you can have this," Jade sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out her careful notes.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jade said, spotting her phone on the ground and scooping it into her bag. She tossed him the notes. "Now scram."

Robbie's phone beeped the approval as he deleted the pictures, and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Jade."

"I said scram…"

Robbie left quickly, and Jade sighed. There went her notes.

The next day, Mrs. Santoro's English class sat at their desks, awaiting their quiz results. Some were eager, some were nervous, some were downright scared.

"Okay, here they are," the teacher passed around grades, laying them face down on the kids' desks.

Jade flipped hers over.

Eighty two. Not bad, but she definitely could've done better. Sighing, she looked up. Tori was proudly flashing anyone who would look her hundred, and Robbie was staring down at his paper in amazement. He looked up, and caught Jade's eye.

With a grin, he flashed Jade his grade. He had gotten a ninety eigh.

She groaned.

Of course.

**Random Quote Of The Day:**

** (Pearphone rings)**

** Robbie: Ugh, it's my grandmother again!**

** Rex: Who else would call you?**

** Note: Okay, kind of a bad chapter, I know. But I hope you liked it anyway! Thanks so much for all the birthday wishes, and guess what? I got a new phone! Haha, it's a Samsung Trender with a touch pad and slide out keyboard and it's pink. I'm kind of in love with it…Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, 143!**


	18. Roadblock

**R is for Roadblock**

"Jade…Jade…Jade, honey wake up. Andre's here…"

Jade stirred under her sheets.

"Go away, mom," she muttered.

"Jade, Andre is waiting for you. You have the concert today, remember?"

Jade sat up bolt-right in her bed. Right. Today she and Andre had the biggest gig of their career. How could she have forgotten?

"Right, thanks mom," Jade said, standing up. "What time is it?"

"Half past seven," Mrs. West smiled, patting her daughter's cheek and then leaving. Jade shrugged out of her pajamas and into the outfit she had lain out then night before. She dashed to the bathroom, scrubbed her face and combed out her hair, thankful she had washed and curled it the night before.

She slapped some makeup on, knowing she'd get a chance to do the rest in the car, and grabbed a couple bracelets and earrings, then her bag. She dashed out of her room in record time.

"Hey Andre," she said breathlessly. He was laughing.

"I knew you'd forget so I came a little early…"

"Yeah, yeah," Jade rolled her eyes. "Big deal. Okay, let's get going…"

"Wait, not without breakfast," Mrs. West called from the kitchen. "Jade sweetie, take something with you."

"Mom," Jade groaned, and stomped her foot. Mrs. West came out of the kitchen, holding a couple fiber bars, bananas and power smoothies to go.

"Here," she said, dumping the stuff into Jade's arms. "Make sure you and Andre eat before the show…And say hi to Katy Perry for me!"

"Will do," Jade rolled her eyes. Her mother probably relished in the fact that she could have her daughter "say hi" to Katy Perry". Andre's uncle had gotten them a gig to open for Katy Perry all the way in San Diego.

"Thanks Mrs. West," Andre smiled, and Jade hugged her mom quickly.

"Thanks, mom," she muttered in her ear, a little touched with how supportive her mother was being. She had stayed up until two a.m. last night to finish sewing the sequins on Jade's black dress, and then woken up extra early to make sure Jade was up.

"Your mom's sweet," Andre said, as they clambered into his car.

"She's okay," grumbled Jade, taking a swig out of one of the bottles. "Can we get going?"

Andre started the car up, and they set out for San Diego.

"So," Andre said. "I was thinking…You should probably start being nice to people…"

"I am nice to people," Jade said, raising her eyebrows. She noticed an overweight runner in Andre's mirror, and smirked to herself. She hit the button to put the top down, and yelled to her.

"Run all you want, you can't escape ugly!" she called.

The lady flipped Jade off, and she sank back in her seat satisfied and smiling. The breeze floated in and tickled her cheeks as the sun warmed her legs.

"See, that's what I mean," Andre said reprovingly.

"She totally was taking up the whole sidewalk," Jade said. "She obviously thought she was important. And did you see the size of her? If you're that big, chances are it's not a good idea to run in just a sports bra and shorts.

"Right," Andre mumbled. "But still, Jade…"

"Fine, I won't be mean to strangers from now on unless they provoke me, deal?"

"Fair enough," Andre rolled his eyes. Jade could tell he wasn't too happy with her, and was clearly wondering if Tori would've been a better partner for the Katy Perry concert.

"Oh, Andre, stop," Jade snapped. She didn't want Tori to beat her at anything. "Fine, I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Okay," Andre said, smiling a little.

"Okay?" Jade asked, her eyebrows rising again.

"Okay. So how pumped are you for this concert?"

"Pretty pumped," Jade said, pulling down the mirror and fixing her makeup. "This is going to be an amazing opportunity. How much longer until we get there?"

"Well, I had to take a detour," Andre said. "The road over there is blocked, and the only other one is a mile away…But it'll work out. And yeah, imagine all the people at a Katy Perry concert? And they're all going to listen to us sing?"

"Amazing, right? Think there'll be any talent scouts?"

"Yeah, it's San Diego," Andre said. "There's bound to be…"

They drove a little longer.

"Okay, the other road should be about…here. Oh, no."

The road was blocked off by a large redwood tree on the ground.

"What are we going to?" Jade asked, as Andre stopped the car and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"What can we do?"

They both got out, and the car doors slammed.

"This isn't good," Andre mumbled, burying his head in his hand. "Jade this is the only other route, and this tree must weigh a thousand pounds…"

"Oh well," Jade shrugged.

Andre gaped at her.

"Meaning we can't go to the concert," he prodded, waiting for her to be upset.

"It's too bad," Jade said, getting back into the car. She slipped off her shoes, and put her feet on the dash allowing them to soak up light.

Andre got back in too, but he slammed the door in aggravation.

"This was our big opportunity!" he sounded as if he were about to cry. "And now because of a big stupid tree, we can't make it!"

"Andre, why you bugging?" Jade asked. "Music is still music, whether it's performed in front of a million people or not. A true musician is in it for the music, and making themselves happy, not other people. Remember the bird scene? Now grab your guitar, and let's play right here, right now."

Andre sighed, and then grabbed his guitar.

"Ready?" Jade asked. "Teenage Dream…"

Andre smiled a little, and started to play.

"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong," Jade sang, and he harmonized. They sang through it, Jade flubbing the lyrics a little bit, and then both of them laughed.

They half laughed, half sang the rest of the song, and then Andre put his guitar in the back once more.

"Okay, that was fun," he grinned.

"See?" Jade asked. "All you need is the music, Dre."

Andre smiled.

"You're right…Music is all that really matters, isn't it?"

**Random Quote Of The Day: Andre: Give me a chance! Give me a chance to let you experience the joys of Andre!**

** Note: Okay, I kind of liked writing that one. I'm a big music person, I love it, so that's probably why. Please review! Oh, and Happy Easter cuz I'm not updating tomorrow! Thanks, 143!**

** MariaLuvsYew: Of course I will! :) **

** CRAZYbutLOVABLE: Of course I care! That's so great! Good job, and have fun! **

** ThePhantomFox: It was very nice, thank you! :) **

** Sshaw101: Haha, that's good news! I love it. Daily Stalking Update. Does your sister know your sharing this with me? Lol**


	19. Shopping

**S is for Shopping**

Jade had gained weight.

A lot of weight.

Her jeans barely buckled, her tighter tops showcased a little belly, and her cheeks were bloated. It wasn't her fault, she'd been spending way too much time rehearsing for her latest play, and didn't have time to make healthy eating choices, so her main diet had basically been French fries and coke for the last two and a half weeks.

Also, the late night snacking didn't really help. But she didn't have any dates, now that she and Beck were broken up, so she was bored. When she was bored, she ate. When she ate, she gained weight. A simple equation, why didn't she see this sooner?

She was shopping for a swimsuit, for spring break, and becoming utterly depressed.

"Oh my god," she whispered, doing her best to squeeze into her normal size two. She popped out in not only the butt of the bikini, but her back showcased a lot of extra flesh in between the straps.

She stared into the mirror, trying not to cry. What had she done to herself?

She sighed, and grabbed the other bikini she had brought into the dressing room. This was a size four. She slipped into that one instead, and it fit a little better but was still snug. She winced, and pulled back on her jeans and jacket.

She couldn't go from a two to a six in two weeks, it wasn't right. She grabbed her bag, and set the bikinis back on their hangers, then left the dressing room. She slammed the door, and then almost ran into somebody.

"Oh sorry," Jade said, straightening up.

"Oh hey Jade!"

Ugh. It was Tori.

"Hi, I have to go," Jade said, pushing past her.

"Jade?" a voice came from the dressing room, high pitched and a little raspy.

"Hi Cat," Jade sighed, submitting herself to torture. "What are you guys up to?"

"Swimsuit shopping for spring break," Tori said, as she backed into a dressing room and closed the door. "Wanna join us?"

"I'm good," Jade said, dropping the two ill fitting bikinis into a basket nearby quickly. "But listen, I need to get going."

"Wait, can we get your opinion on these?" Cat asked, opening the dressing room. She was wearing a light blue metallic two piece with little bows on the hips. The bikini loved her, and her body was perfect for it.

"You look great," Jade said, averting her eyes in shame. Why didn't she look like that anymore?

"What about me?" Tori asked, coming out of her dressing room. Her bikini looked great, a lime green strapless, and her stomach was already tanned and super toned.

"You look fine," Jade said, swallowing. "Really great, I've gotta go."

Jade raced from the dressing rooms all the way out of the shop, not stopping until she got to her car where she realized she had tears filling her eyes. They were so skinny and beautiful, and she was chubby.

Why had she let this happen? How long would it take to get this weight off?

She looked into the mirror, and took a deep breath.

"You're being stupid," she told herself in a whisper. "Really, really stupid. Just cut it out, and do something about it."

Jade started the car, and started to drive. Before she knew it, she was parked outside the gym that Tori's mom and Trina sometimes went to. She saw a few thirteen year olds dressed in spandex and tank tops giggling and walking into the gym, and then backed right out of her parking spot.

This was not the place for her. She drove to her own house, and got out of the car. Her mother had exercise equipment in the basement, didn't she?

She'd dig it out, and use it non-stop not eating or drinking anything besides undressed salad and water until she was thin again. Jade walked into her room, glad she had the house to herself, and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She tied her hair up, and filled a water bottle, ready to work out when a knock came at her door.

She sighed, and went to answer it.

"Hey Jade," it was Andre, Beck, and Robbie.

"What do you guys want?" she asked, not opening the door all the way.

"Can we borrow your car to jump start Andre's?" Beck asked. "We were in the neighborhood over, and it broke down.

"Sure, go for it," Jade said, attempting to close the door. Andre stopped it.

"Wait, what's your hurry?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm busy," Jade snapped.

"Doing what?" Robbie asked.

"None of your business," Jade said, attempting to close the door again. Andre didn't let her close it again.

"Jesus Andre," Jade sighed. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Not until you tell us what's wrong," Beck said gently. "There's something not right about you, Jade."

"Like I care what you think," she snapped again. "Just leave me alone."

"Please tell us," Robbie said, as Andre thwarted another attempt to slam the door.

"Fine," Jade yelled. "Fine, I' m fat alright? There, are you happy now?"

She allowed the door to open, and the boys got full view of her in her exercise clothes. They looked at each other, and then started to laugh.

"You?" Beck said, in between laughs. "Fat? Please, Jade."

"You're not serious," Andre said, wiping tears from his eyes. Jade glared at the ground.

"Jade, you're beautiful the way you are," Andre assured her. "If you're that worried about yourself go for a run every now and then, and you'll be perfect. Now where's the cable for your car?"

"The garage," Jade said, smiling a little. The boys left, laughing, and Jade took another look at herself in the mirror. Andre was right, this water weight could be gone in a week. She'd be back to normal soon enough.

And even if she wasn't, who cares? Life was too short to live unhappy and thin when you could live it happily and normal sized.

She smiled at herself in the mirror. Besides, anorexic-ally thin was overrated and going out of style. She was happy and beautiful the way she was, and done with letting her insecurities rule her.

Take that, Hollywood.

**Note: Okay, sorry if that one was a little boring for you guys reading it, but I needed to get that message out there. Too many girls are bullied for their weight in America, so I wanted to publish one like that. Besides, Liz Gillies is like 5'7 and weighs 120 pounds, and I can't see her gaining so much as an ounce, so sorry if you guys couldn't picture that because I can't picture Jade any other way. Anyway, no matter what your size is, you're beautiful, you got that girls? Seriously, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay, enough sappy-ness for the day, because I bet some of you just rolled your eyes. Haha, thanks for reading, review, 143! **


	20. Trust

**T is for Trust**

Jade West and Beck Oliver started dating freshman year at Hollywood Arts. At barely fourteen years old, they hadn't yet found themselves. But sometimes people are lucky enough to not only find themselves, but to find someone else.

They were in acting class together, and sometimes exchanged smiles or caught each other's eye. They spoke to each other when the passed each other in the hallways, even if it was only a "hey" or an "I like your shoes". That all changed during one theater class when they were partnered up.

"Okay," Mr. Sikowitz said. "We're doing a trust exercise. I want Cat and Andre together, Melanie and Robbie together, Beck and Jade together, Alyssa and Sinjin together, and Berf and Wendy together."

Jade meandered over to where Beck was standing.

"Hi, Jade," he said softly, and she looked up at him.

"Hey," she said, faltering under his steady gaze. Nobody had ever looked at Jade like that, so intensely.

"Now I want the female in the group to stand behind the male," Sikowitz said. Jade complied, along with the strange little redheaded girl and all the others. "Now, guys, close your eyes and fall into the girls' arms."

Beck instantly shut his eyes and fell back into Jade, who staggered under his weight but caught him. The redheaded girl succeeded in catching the Andre guy, but just barely since she was so much smaller than him. Everyone else also caught their partners.

"Very good," Sikowitz said, stroking his chin. "Much better than I expected…There's usually at least one. Okay, switch it up. Girls, fall into the guys."

Beck walked behind Jade, and opened his arms.

"Shut your eyes, and fall," Sikowitz instructed. Jade stood so still it was as if she was glued to the floor. What if Beck dropped her? What if she fell to the floor like an idiot?

What if, what if?

"Ms. West," Sikowitz strolled over. "Why didn't you fall?"

"What if I fall onto the floor?" Jade asked, shifting her weight to her right leg, and sticking out her hip, which she placed a hand on.

"That's the risk of being an actor," Sikowitz said. "You have to trust your partner to catch you if you fall…"

"But I don't trust him," Jade said evenly. "We barely met."

"Did Beck trust you enough to fall?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean-"

"Jade," Sikowitz interrupted. "Life is full of questions and insecurities. But it's important to turn those "What if's? into "I did it's" or even "Oh wells.""

"I'm not falling," Jade said stubbornly.

"Okay," Sikowitz said, calmly. He strolled over to the other groups and congratulated them, and then the class was dismissed.

The next day, Sikowitz partnered them up again. Jade and Beck, Cat and Andre, and so on.

"Guys in front," he said, and the students complied. They fell, were caught, and then switched. Jade refused to fall once more, and Sikowitz said that that was fine.

This happened the next three days in a row.

"Okay," Jade said aggravated, on the last day of the week. "How much do we have to do this trust exercise thing?"

"Another lesson," Sikowitz spoke to the class at large. "When on stage, you can't move on until all the actors learn the scene. In this case, we still have one student who hasn't passed the trust exercise. We'll keep doing this until that actor can trust her fellow actor."

A million pairs of eyes bore into Jade, and she stared down at her feet.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Ah," said Sikowitz. "Alright. Here we go."

Beck positioned himself behind Jade, and Jade took a deep breath.

"Eyes closed, Ms. West."

Jade slammed her eyes closed, but not before rolling them, and then allowed herself to fall backwards…

He should have caught her by now. She was falling through air, soaring to the ground with no control over how she would land. This was it, she'd land on the floor and get a concussion when her head slammed the ground. The air fluttered under her shoulder. Maybe she'd even get amnesia, and then forget everything she ever knew. This was it. She'd lose her memory forever. It was going to hurt, she'd-

Oh.

She felt strong arms catch her, and then tilt her back up. The class applauded, and Sikowitz congratulated her. He went to the front of the room, to write the next exercise on the board.

"Y'know," Jade jumped at Beck's voice in her ear. "I'd never let you fall, Jade."

She didn't reply, just smiled. But, when Beck asked her out the week after, she accepted. She trusted him.

But, like all the fragile things in the world, Jade's trust in Beck was shattered. He broke her heart, her soul, and everything that mattered on Tori Vega's front porch when he didn't come to get her.

Have you ever had the first person you really trust betray you?

Because it hurts.

**Random Quote Of The Day: Robbie: One I love grandma…Two I love grandma…**

** Note: Hey guys! Sorry if that one was a little short, but I hope you liked it anyway! Thanks so much for all your sweet reviews and comments and everything for these last chapters…Haha, I don't think I've showed as much appreciation as I should have lately. So I'm going to reply to each of your reviews from last chapter. Also, I have a new poll about who my next alphabet story should be on! Take it and review? 143!**

** CRAZYbutLOVABLE: Aw, thanks. I'm going to read your story as soon as I publish this!**

** THePhantomFix: Thank you!**

** Anonymous: I know, right? I kinda blame Disney channel a little bit. I mean, little girls everywhere watch it and it started off with curvier girls like Raven Symone, and Hilary Duff, and then it went to like, still kinda curvy like Miley Cyrus, and now I was flipping channels the other day and I saw a show called Shake It Up and the girls are skinny as twigs! They're making girls think that that's what's perfect, but it isn't…Haha, long rant. **

** Amehakay: Maybe…it depends on the poll result. But go vote for Robbie if you want him!**

** Fanfictionaddiction23: Aw, thanks so much. That made my day!**

** Sshaw: Haha, you don't sound racist and you weren't shoving religious beliefs down my throat. I don't mind at all, seriously. **

** MariaLuvsYew: Aw, thanks for reviewing so late! Haha. I hope you had a good sleep!**

** Redvelvet: Here you are! Hope you liked it! **


	21. Umbrella

**U is for Umbrella**

"Bye mom, I'm leaving for school!"

"Wait, Jade! It's pouring out, why don't you bring this?"

Mrs. West came running into the living room, and handed her beloved daughter a light blue umbrella. She kissed her on the forehead, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, mom, thanks," Jade said, opening the door to the drizzle.

"Love you, baby!"

"I love you too, mom," Jade said, smiling despite herself. "See you later."

Jade stomped through the mud on her way to the car, and then hopped in. The rain beat down on the hood of her car all the way to school.

Once in the Hollywood Arts parking lot, Jade got out of the car. She didn't bother to open her umbrella, and she walked into the building.

Kids were mulling around, most of them with dripping hair or hoodies. Jade shook off her boots and walked to her locker where she threw in the unnecessary umbrella.

"Hi Jade," Robbie greeted her via Rex.

"Hey," Jade said. "What's up, Rex? Robbie?"

Jade didn't understand the whole puppet thing, but the pure randomness of it all made her laugh. Besides, she liked the dang puppet better than she liked his owner.

"Nothing much," Robbie said.

"We were partying with the Northridge ladies all weekend, you?" Rex asked.

Jade shrugged.

"Well, we better get to class," Robbie said.

"Nah, man, we have coconut dude first period," Rex said in his distinguishable accent.

"Rex, school is important…"

Robbie walked away, arguing with his puppet, and Jade rolled her eyes. She fished through her books and grabbed the ones she'd need for the day, and then went to her morning classes. She finished them, ate lunch with Andre and Cat, and then went to her last class.

On her way out of Hollywood Arts, she realized she wouldn't have an easy time getting to her car. The lot was filled with parents coming to pick their kids up because of the rain. Normally, the freshmen and most of the sophomores walked, but when it rained they got driven by parents.

There must have been thirty cars in line.

"This is horrible," a whiny voice complained right next to Jade's ear. She winced, and turned around. Trina and Tori were standing there. Great.

"Hey Jade," Tori said, waving brightly. "You must love this weather, right?"

Jade ignored her, turning back towards the line of cars. Her hair dripped down, water sliding into her shirt and she was soaked. She had the umbrella from her mother in her hands but didn't bother using it. It was just water.

"This rain is going to smear my makeup and mess up my hair!" Trina's whines were becoming louder and she was now stomping along with her syllables for emphasis.

"Get over it, Trina," Tori muttered.

"But I just got my teeth whitened!" she said, unexplainably.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's raining!"

"So? How are your teeth affected?"

"Just shut up, Tori!"

"You shut up!"

Jade groaned. "Kill me…"

"Oh please," Trina turned to Jade. "Like you've never-Oh my God! Jade, you have an umbrella!"

"Yep."

"Can I use it?"

"Nope."

"Please?" Trina begged. "Jade, please? Please, please, please? Seriously, I will do anything!"

"You deserve to be wet," Jade said, slowly. She grinded her teeth together. About half of the cars remained, blocking hers.

"Jade, seriously!" Trina begged. "I need your umbrella. I will give you thirty dollars."

"No I'm okay," Jade said, enjoying the effect her words had. Trina was becoming increasingly irritated.

"But you're not even using it!"

"So? That doesn't mean you can…"

Jade squinted through her wet eyelashes. Ten more cars.

"Jade, please, please, please! Let me use it for five minutes!"

Jade ignored her.

"PLEASE!"

She continued to stare at the bleary headlights in silence as Trina become more and more aggravated.

"Can't I use it for a minute, Jade? My hair is getting ruined. Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Five more cars.

"Please! Please! Ple-"

"Fine, you wanna use the umbrella?" Jade shouted, turning around. "Her, have some umbrella!"

She started to hit Trina with it, the cloth making a satisfying "thump" sound on Trina's body.

"Who do you like the umbrella now, Vega? Huh?"

"Jaaaade! You're messing up my outfit!"

"Here," Jade threw the mangled cloth and base of the umbrella at Trina, and then looked back out to the parking lot. Ah. Her car was right there, easily accessible.

She got into it, as Tori waved smirking and Trina attempted to use the half-assembled umbrella for rain coverage.

Jade drove home, and her mother was there at the door.

"Hi Jade! How was school?"

"Eh," Jade shrugged, getting into her house. She shook off her wet jacket, and her mother looked at her soaked body, raising her eyebrows at the puddles forming under her daughter's feet.

"So did the umbrella come in use?" she asked, doubtfully.

"Yeah," Jade laughed. "Yeah, it did."

**Random Quote Of The Day: Mr. Vega: What's going on?**

** Andre: We're doing a puppet show! **

**Note: Haha, that was a fun one. Even though it was a little short. Please review! 143! **

** ThePhantomFox: Haha, my story will only marry you if there's a suitable ring, okay? Haha, kidding. I'm not exactly what crazy…**

** Sshaw101:Hahahahaha! Sounds nuts! **

** Fanfictionaddiction23: Aw, that's so sweet! You just made my day! **


	22. Vegan

**V is for Vegan **

"Taco delivery to the Vega residence?"

"Thanks so much," Tori handed the delivery guy a few bills in exchange for the box in his hands. She brought it back inside to where the rest of the group was. Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and beck were sitting on Tori's crimson colored couch.

"Tacos?" Andre asked, jumping up. "I didn't know you ordered tacos, Tor."

"Yeah, surprise," Tori said, grabbing a warm foil covered taco. She unwrapped it, and buried her face in the steaming melted cheese and beef.

Andre, Jade, and Beck all reached forward for a taco. Robbie and Cat lingered back.

"Um…I need to go home," Cat said, standing up suddenly. "My dog's sick."

"How do you know?" Beck asked, laughing as he bit into his taco.

"She just texted me," Cat said, slipping her feet back into her heels. "I'll see you guys later."

She gave Jade a fearful look, that Jade just barely caught in the corner of her eye as she ate her taco.

"What?" she asked thickly, her mouth full of lettuce.

"I need to go too," Robbie said. "My dog's sick too."

"You don't have a dog," Tori reminded him.

"Uh huh, Rex's toy poodle just had puppies and he gave me one," Robbie insisted. Everybody was silent as Robbie grabbed his sweatshirt. He also gave Jade the same scared look that Cat had.

"What?" she asked, swallowing. "What'd I do?"

"Bye," Robbie said, quickly, and practically ran out the door.

"What'd I do?" Jade repeated.

"Huh?" Andre asked.

"Why did Robbie and Cat look at me and then run away?"

"Well," Tori started.

"Shut up, no one asked you," Jade cut her off.

Tori looked affronted.

"Um, that was a general question, and therefore I could answer. I don't think you have any right to tell me when I can and can't speak in my own house, Jade, and if you continue to be rude I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to l-"

"Shut. Up. Vega."

Tori gave Jade the evil eye, but was silent.

"So does anyone else wanna tell me why they left?"

Beck and Andre exchanged looks, and cleared their throats.

"Andre? Why'd they leave?"

"Well, I…I don't think I'm the right one to answer this question. Why don't you ask Tori to tell you? She's a better explainer than me…"

"Fine," Jade hissed, turning to Tori who looked incredibly smug.

"Tori, why did they leave?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Well," Tori said, setting down her taco on the table, and then taking her time to wipe her hands on a napkin, then dab her mouth. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at Jade.

"Anytime now…" Jade said. "You know, maybe before next year if it's possible?"

"Jade, they're scared," Tori said calmly.

"What? Why?"

"Because the last time tacos were present you forced two vegans to eat meat," she said.

"Oh please, they loved it," Jade snapped.

"Yes, they loved the tacos. But they didn't like the fact that they were breaking their vegan lifestyle…Maybe they could've gotten meatless tacos. That's all they eat now, you know. Cat has been a vegan for twenty six whole months, and you broke her streak. They're scared you'll force them to eat meat again.

"So let me get this straight," began Jade. "I made Robbie and Cat eat tacos, which they loved, and now they're scared that I might make them eat more?"

Tori nodded.

"So they're scared of me because I brought a pleasant new experience into their life?"

"Hey," Tori put her palms in the air. "I never said they made sense."

Jade sighed.

When she'd tried to make them eat the tacos, she didn't mean to make them feel bad or upset. She loved tacos, and she knew they would too, so in her own way she did her best to make sure they tasted them.

It really was about more than tacos and vegans. It was about the fact that Jade was doing something honestly good, trying to bring joy into two of her friends' lives, and she got no appreciation.

It just goes to show you, even when your nice to somebody you'll get bit in the a-err, butt.

And you thought Jade was just being mean.

**Note: Okay, that one was super bad, but it was just my way of clearing up that whole breakfast bunch episode. I didn't really like that one, but I hope this chapter made you get something out of that episode you hadn't seen! Did you guys see the Victorious last night? Haha, I thought it was okay…Thanks so much for reading, please 143! **

** Sshaw101: Haha, your sister sounds like she videochats a lot!**

** Anonymous: Haha, I only wish I knew the Greek alphabet. **

** XxWinterFallzxX: I love that one! **


	23. Wishing

**W is for Wishing **

When Jade was six, she had believed in ten things.

One: She could fly if she jumped high enough.

Two: She was going to be a Power Ranger when she grew up.

Three: Jack Skeleton _was real._

Four: She was the long lost daughter of a ninja.

Five: She would marry Johnny Depp.

Six: Caterpillars and spiders really were edible.

Seven: Her music teacher was a witch.

Eight: She could color the entire world black if she got enough markers.

Nine: The world was out to get her.

And ten: If she wished hard enough on a star, anything was possible.

Out of all those strange things, the tenth was the one Jade believed in the most. Maybe it was because that was the most innocent out of the ten, and it was just a thought Jade wasn't used to having, but it stood out in her mind.

Now, Jade was seventeen. The world wasn't magical at all. She believed only five things now.

One: She was surrounded by idiots: Tori, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Trina…

Two: The only way to get what you want was to work.

Three: She was destined to be single.

Four: Time could heal any wound.

The fifth, well, that one was complicated.

Jade sat in her bedroom all alone. The streetlights outside her window glowed and made orange patches on her rug. She stuck her bare foot into one of the patches, and watched as it too turned orange.

The world sucked. Nothing turned out the way you wanted it to, it was all just a giant game where Jade always lost.

She sighed, and stood up, walking over to the mirror.

This was the same mirror she had learned to walk in. It was the mirror where she looked at herself on her first day of school as a kindergartener and yanked out the plaid yellow bows and braids her mother had so carefully put in. The same mirror where she had cut all her hair off entirely when she was nine to be different from all the other girls, much to her parent's dismay. The same mirror where she had pierced her own eyebrow in eighth grade…The same mirror where she had gotten ready for her audition to Hollywood Arts, and practiced the Bird Scene countless hours. The same mirror where she had preened for million dates with Beck…And the same mirror where she had looked at her own puffy eyes, flushed cheeks, and tearstained cheeks after they'd broken up.

She stared into it now, and thought about how much she'd changed over the years. It wasn't anyone's fault she was the way she was, it was her own. She'd never admit that there was anything wrong with her though…

Except, of course there was.

She was mean, sarcastic, and angry. All of her so-called-friends were so much better than her, and she'd never, ever be able to be as good as them. She wasn't beautiful like Tori, she wasn't candy sweet like Cat, she wasn't confident like Trina, she wasn't level-headed like Andre, she wasn't funny like Robbie, she wasn't talented like Beck…

She was just her. Cynical, jerky, Jade.

She envied Cat, she really did. Cat was still so innocent, she still believed life was magic. In Cat's world, there were fairies and Santa Claus flew through the sky with his reindeer all the time just to check if everybody was being good, and butterflies were magical. In Cat's world, anything was possible.

Jade didn't believe anymore.

She wouldn't ever fly.

She was probably going to end up an extra in some sort of TV show as a career; never as good as she thought she'd be.

Jack Skeleton wasn't real.

Her mother was a secretary at a law firm, not a ninja.

She wouldn't ever marry Johnny Depp.

Spiders and Caterpillars were not edible (ew)

Her music teacher was never a witch, just an overweight, acne ridden single mother.

She couldn't affect the world in any way.

She wasn't important enough for the whole world to be out to get her.

Although, the last one…

Jade stood and crossed the room back to her window, which she looked out. She had never really stopped believing that stars could grant wishes. That was the one final thing she believed in from her childhood.

Jade looked out the window, locating the star she had wished on since she was a child. Huge, bright, but not as bright as the planets that were sometimes visible. It was always in the same spot off her windowsill. A little to the left, and as high as her neighbor's chimney.

A light breeze coasted through the open window and toyed with a highlighted strand of Jade's hair.

Jade squeezed her eyes tight and gripped the windowsill as tight as she could. She wished, and wished, and wished as hard as she could. So hard, it was almost hurt.

Her eyes fluttered open, and they located the star one more. She smiled a little, and the star seemed to twinkle just for her. She grinned wider, and stepped away from the windowsill. She got into her bed, and pulled her covers close around her.

Still smiling, she fell asleep.

What did she wish for? Well, if she told it wouldn't come true.

**Random Quote Of The Day:**

**Tori: When you offered to pick me up this morning, I didn't realize you had other…passengers. **

**Beck: Oh, I didn't either. Sometimes girls just show up at my house and ask for rides to school. **

** Note: Haha, I thought that chapter was a little cute. Did you guys like it? Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads, I really appreciate you all so much! Check out my poll, review, 143! **

** Fanfictionaddiction23: I'm planning to do all of the characters at some point. But the next one I'll do is whoever wins the poll! **

** CRAZYbutLOVABLE: I know, huh? I thought that was hilarious. Especially when she started to sing…lmao. Thanks so much! I'm planning to do the other characters, so don't be too sad!**

** Sshaw101: Haha, I always read through them…And I love that you feel that way, lol, I feel like I'm helping somebody. Can I give you a little advice (that you don't have to take if you don't want to, of course!)? Keep your sister close, and your parents close, like don't feel like you have to choose between them! I made that mistake with some of my friends once..ugh, not pretty! **

** Balloonkiller: I'm sorry, do we know each other?**

** Anonymous: lol, I know. I loved watching her suffer through those car rides. Especially Jade's…Did you notice when she rode with Beck she was annoyed because those girls were flirting with him? And at the end when they were singing, Beck like pointed at her when he sang his line…Ugh, I hope Bori doesn't happen. And I have a Rosetta Stone, but it's supposed to be helping me learn Spanish, which I've been taking for four freaking years...I can barely say hi though…Haha. **


	24. XTreme

**X is for X-Treme**

"Alright!"  
>"Whoo! It's gonna be a good day!"<p>

"Five Flags here we come!"

Jade, Andre, Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Cat all jumped out from Tori's mom's van and ran towards the theme park.

"Ooh, can we get that soft pink candy stuff?" Cat asked jumping up and down excitedly. "I forget what it's called…But it's sweet like candy and the texture of cotton!"

"Cotton candy?" supplied Beck.

"No," Cat said, hard at work thinking with her hand under her chin. "Oh! I got it! Cotton candy!"

"Really?" Beck asked, pretending to be surprised.

"How about we ride the X-Treme first, Cat?" Tori suggeste**d. "That's the best ride here, and Trina said you should ride it on an empty stomach. She and her** friends went and she threw up all over them."

"Trina has friends?" Robbie asked, clearly shocked.

"Not after that," Tori shrugged.

"Okay, can we get going?" Andre asked, clapping his hands. "The line's already long; we need to get a spot."

The group walked towards the main attraction, which already had many people swarming around in a tight, long line.

"Man," Tori said, sighing. "Look at the sign."

"Fifty minutes from this spot," Robbie read aloud. "Well, it's less than an hour."

"Yeah, by…" Cat counted on her fingers. "One hundred minutes!"

"Move your decimal, Cat," Jade said, frustrated.

"Oh, right…One thousand minutes!"

"Ten minutes! Ten," Jade growled. The sun was too hot, the people too loud and not to mention the fact that she was terrified of this roller coaster. But she wouldn't let people see that, she'd suck it up and ride anyway. She was Jade West, and she could do anything.

Her mind wandered to the internet reviews she had read for this ride. Three people hadn't been buckled in and been thrown off. One died.

But so what? Even as she thought this, she shook a little.

"So how long is fifty minutes?" Cat asked, her brown eyes wide.

"About two Drake and Josh episodes," Beck said, speaking in "Cat Language."

"Oooh, that's a long time!" Cat giggled.

"Yep."

"I'm so pumped for this!" Andre fist pumped in the air to demonstrate. "This is gonna be the best roller coaster ever!"

"I know, right?" Tori touched his arm excitedly.

"Yeah," Robbie said. "Even I'm excited!"

"It's gonna be fun," Beck commented.

"And after we can get cotton candy!" Cat added. They all turned to Jade, who cleared her throat.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great," she said, her voice faltering a little. But, they were satisfied with her answer, and turned back to each other.

They slugged up the line, slowly but surely. At each ten minute interval sign, Jade became more and more nervous and cranky. When they were at the brightly colored "Ten minutes to go!" sign, she was positively angry.

"Jade chill," Tori said, after Jade snapped at Cat to stop talking about the cotton candy. Cat had started to sniffle, but stopped once defended by Tori.

"I am chill, okay Vega?" Jade whirled around to face the tan brunette. "I'm perfectly chill. Maybe you should go lock yourself in a freezer for ten years so you can be as chill as me! Because that's the only way you ever will be, Vega, got it?"

"Sure," Tori backed away slowly as if scared for Jade's sanity.

"It's okay, Jade," Robbie said, trying to use the soothing voice on her that he did on Rex.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you do the puppet," Jade spat at him, and Robbie's eyes widened.

"He's not a puppet…"

They inched up the line slowly, and Jade cast paranoid looks around. Tori and Beck were giggling together, Cat was smiling at the nearby cotton candy stand, Robbie was looking at Cat laughing, and Andre was staring at Jade.

"Do you have a problem?" Jade snapped.

Andre raised his eyebrows, but Jade ignored him and turned back towards the front of the line, anxiously twisting her hair.

"Andre's the most excited for this," Tori said as the lady came forward to let them through. "We should let him get on the front."

"Yeah," Andre said, stepping forward. He looked at Jade again who was almost struggling not to cry. He stopped, mid-step and took the back of the line.

"Andre, what is it?" Robbie asked.

"Uh, I'm scared," Andre said.

"What?"

"Yeah, super scared. Man I don't want to go on this roller coaster. Jade, will you stay with me?"

"Um, yeah," Jade said, trying to look like she was put off. "But you owe me."

"Okay," Andre said, looking relieved. Everybody else clambered onto the line, and Jade and Andre stepped around towards the exit where their friends would come out.

"So why were you scared, you big baby?" Jade asked, laughing like Andre was beneath her.

"I wasn't," Andre, who was examining a cuticle, said flatly.

"Then why didn't you ride?"

"Because you were scared," Andre dropped his hand and looked at the dark haired girl. "And I figured it was because of the roller coaster, so I pretended I was so our friends wouldn't know the truth: That Jade West is a big, scared baby…"

"I wasn't scared," Jade scoffed, but smiled a little.

"Were too."

"How do you know?"

"Jade," Andre sighed. "I was really hoping you wouldn't make me say this, but…When you're under pressure, you're really not the best actress."

Jade glared up at him.

"I _so _wish I could hate you."

**Random Quote Of The Day: Cat: Wait, did you say you wanted a face full of trumpet? **

** Note: Haha, Five Flags is my version of Six Flags. I hope you liked it, and please review! Oh, sorry I was a day late but I was out all yesterday and I slept over a friend's house. Sorry no review replies today, I'm tired. :( 143 …**


	25. You Again

**Y is for You Again**

**•****Takes place three years after graduation•**

"Lemme get a grand vanilla mocha cappuccino extra cream, no sugar…And a couple lemon scones…and that's to go, okay?"

Jade sighed, knowing she was too good to be taking orders in a coffee shop. But, she scribbled the order onto a paper and handed it off to the person who'd fill it.

"Move," she said bluntly to the skinny blonde who'd ordered. She looked affronted as she stepped aside so the next person could order.

Two more months, Jade thought. Two more months of this and then she'd be done working forever. In two months, she'd be living in Paris and the play she wrote would be famous…The owner of an opera house there would put it on, and then she knew she'd get attention. Not many people wanted to house a play written by a woman three years out of high school, with no college experience.

"Let's go," she called to the leggy brunette, arm in arm with a dark haired man who was in line. The girl turned around, and Jade gasped.

It was _her. _

"Jade!" Tori shouted. Several people looked around as she ran towards Jade, who was gripping her apron as if it was an escape rope. She embraced Jade over the counter, and squeezed her for a moment.

"Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you in three years…"

"I'm fine," Jade spoke cautiously. "How are you?"

"Great!" Tori said. "Did you hear? I'm a pop star! World famous!"

Jade had heard all right. She could no longer even go to the grocery store without running into a shelf of tabloids with Tori's face plastered all over the covers. She and Andre had teamed up as a duo, and gotten pretty popular. Then, they'd gone their separate ways, earning them even more fame from different fan bases.

"So do you work here?" Tori asked, a hint of snobbish distaste in her voice.

Jade stared at the floor, not bothering to answer as Tori looked over the rim of her designer sunglasses at the coffee stained countertops, Jade's ill-fitting apron, and the greasy floor.

Tori changed her tone back to excited happiness, and gripped the man's who she'd come in with arm.

"I was just saying to Beck, literally thirty seconds ago that I wondered what had happened to you…Wasn't I Beck?"

The dark haired man took of his sunglasses and smiled, and Jade's heart plummeted. It was him, it was Beck. He had a suit on and a different haircut, and attractive stubble lining his jaw line, but it was certainly him.

"You were," Beck said. "Hi Jade, how are you?"

Jade tried to speak, but the lump in her throat prevented it. The only thing that came out was a strangled "yargh" sound. Beck looked astonished, and Jade cleared her throat.

"I mean, good. Really good…Um, I'm saving money," she said flatly, trying to explain why she was in a coffee shop. "What have you been doing with all your time?"

"I'm an actor," Beck said seriously. "I've done three movies, and now I'm working on a TV show. It's a drama, on Fox…"

"Oh," Jade said faintly.

"So," Tori spoke again. "I ran into Robbie the other day…Did you know he and that puppet scored a role on a kid's show?" Tori paused to snicker. "Imagine, that's his life now, talking to seven year olds through a puppet."

Jade's heart sank further. If Tori thought Robbie performing on a kid's show was bad, what did she think of a coffee girl?

But even more pondering, what did it matter? Who cared what Tori thought? Beck did, obviously, since his arm was around her shoulders as if he was protecting the most valuable thing in the world.

Since when did Jade care about Tori's opinion?

Since Tori had become famous in over thirty countries…Since there were Tori Vega Barbie dolls in every store…Since Tori had gotten the guy that Jade had never gotten over.

Who had really won out here?

"Do you know how Cat's doing?" Jade asked, almost afraid. Cat wouldn't amount to anything, so it was a safe question. Her voice wasn't bad, but she was too immature to handle a job.

"Oh, Cat's a model," Jade said. "Well, a model and a singer. She models on weekdays, and performs on the weekends at a bar in San Diego. She's in school too."

With each story of her friends' successfulness Jade felt closer and closer to tears. Here she was, working the day shift in a coffee shop.

She felt terrible.

Worse than she'd ever felt in her life.

Less than zero.

**Random Quote Of The Day: Cat: Robbie, come help me pass out these batteries**

** Robbie: Will I get a hug?**

** Cat: …Maybe…**

** Robbie: I'll take that chance!**

** Note: Okay, this one was depressing, but don't worry! The next chapter wraps things up, and let's just say I'm not one for sad endings. Just stick with me one more day, guys, and then we'll be finished! Haha, thanks for everything, 143! **

**Anonymous: Haha, I like to make the last lines wrap up the chapter/ story. I think it's really cool when people do that, so I try…Usually it's an epic failure, but whatever!**

** Sshaw101: lol! She spent 120 dollars on music? Hope she got some good stuff! **

** Maple Pup: Aww, no way! Seriously, this is the best fic you ever read? That just made my day, thanks so much!**

** Iamsofreakinbored: Haha, I don't mind Jandre. I'm not crazy over it, but it's not bad! I think it's very plausible also, because there was a part where Jade said "No one likes Trina, Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, and Cat's basically a pet". I'm like "hmm. She didn't say anything about Andre…"**


	26. Zero

**Z is for Zero**

**•****Twenty Years Later•**

"Did you hear? A world famous filmmaker is coming to Hollywood Arts today!"

"I know! I heard she went to school here once!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so wound up!"

Hollywood Arts was abuzz with excitement. It was the first week of September, and the freshmen were all new to the whole 'entertaining arts' thing. As a special surprise, Principal Shapiro had gotten one of his old friends to come and lecture the newly fourteen year olds. Nobody knew exactly who she was since the name hadn't been released, but it was promised they wouldn't be disappointed.

They were all crowded into the assembly hall, overly excited and happy.

"I bet _my _mom knew her," a curvy little brunette girl said, trying to sound blasé. "When she went to Hollywood Arts, she knew everybody. She was almost prom queen…Or Prome Queen, rather. That's what my aunt Tori called it."

"Alexia," a smaller, darker girl called over the heads of her friends. "Stop bragging, nobody cares!"

The brunette called Alexia gasped.

"I'm your cousin!"

"So?" Tori's daughter called back. "And besides, if anybody knew the filmmaker it would be my mom! She was friends with everybody at Hollywood Arts!"

Even the Vega girls' daughters were competitive.

Across the room, the ninth grade "ladies man" was trying to chat up a few girls.

"You know," skinny little Austin Rex Shapiro was saying. "My dad's the principal…And I'm sure I can get you ladies backstage passes to meet this filmmaker if you're into it…"

Several of the girls looked at each other excitedly, and nodded to him.

"That's right," Robbie's son said, putting an arm around one of the redheads close by.

"Ew," a glossy haired brunette with caramel highlights and pouty lips said to Austin. "You're such a creep."

"You'll want me soon, Amber Oliver!" Austin called as she made her way to her twin brother, who was standing talking to an exceptionally small girl wearing a graphic t shirt with a cupcake on it.

"Hey Rosie," Amber said to the cupcake t shirted girl. Their parents were friends. Amber and David's dad Beck, and Rosie's mom Cat, had known each other in high school. "David, Austin's being a creep."

"Be nice," David said to his sister. His hair was dark, his nose straight and his skin olive toned. He was often told he looked just like his father.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes just as a loud buzzing sound filled the auditorium, commanding the student's attention. They all turned expectantly towards the stage, where the creepy janitor and sound guy, Mr. Van Cleef, was testing the microphones.

"Testing one two three," Sinjin said into the microphone, his lips unnaturally close to it. "Helloooo students. I am pleased to announce that your special guest has arrived."

Sinjin looked around and then slowly backed off of the stage as the students seated themselves in chairs around the auditorium. They turned to the stage expectantly, but that changed as the sound of a crashing door came from the main entrance. They all swiveled around in their chairs.

"Woah…"

"Oh my gosh, is that really her?"

"Wow…"

"Wait, she went to Hollywood Arts?"

Her spiky heeled knee high boots clicked on the floor as she made her way to the stage. Her swishy white blouse paired with a black a line skirt blew as she moved, gracefully and swiftly to the stage.

She walked up the steps, like she had a million times before, a smile creeping upon her blood red lips.

"So, raise your hand if you know me," were her first words into the microphone. Her ice blue eyes were wide under dark, arching eyebrows…She was easily the most impressive figure these students had ever seen.

Several of the girls screamed, and the ones who hadn't were standing there in awe-struck silence. The boys were punching each other appreciatively, and staring at the woman on stage with hungry eyes.

"Okay," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Well, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Jade West. I came to Hollywood Arts in high school."

The kids were silent, intent and rapt on capturing every word that escaped the mouth of this extraordinary woman. Of course, everybody knew who she was. Jade West's was a name known all around the world.

"Now I know a bunch of you are probably wondering while I'm here, since I seriously doubt any of you are planning to come back to high school when your thirty seven years old…But I'm here to tell you a little about myself and my work as a filmmaker. Who's seen Clowns Don't Bounce?"

Every single hand shot up in recognition to the summer five time Grammy nominated, two category winning movie, and Jade grinned.

"Do you want to know something? When I tried to put that on as a play here, I was rejected. They told me that a prom was going to be held her instead…If you'll believe it, that play ruined me for a long time. I was second best, all the time, to a girl named Tori Vega."

The brunette cousins looked at each other, eyes wide, and then the curvier one's hand shot up.

"Yes?" Jade asked, gesturing to Alexia.

"Uh, what about Trina Vega?" she asked. "Was she better than you too?"

Jade started to laugh, and didn't stop until Alexia looked thoroughly scared.

"No, but why? Do you know Trina?"

Alexia nodded. "I'm her daughter."

Jade started to laugh again, and then stopped short.

"I am so sorry."

Silence filled the room, and Jade looked around at the mesmerized faces.

"Oh come on, guys," Jade said. "You're not going to get anywhere in your life following proper rules and etiquette, and tactfulness. Be wild, be crazy, be you. I learned that in 2014 when I went on tour with Andre Harris instead of following my dream of going to put on a play in Paris. But you know what? When I was on that tour, I got the idea for my best selling movie…So don't over think things, guys. That's the second best piece of advice I'll ever give you."

David Oliver raised his hand.

"Yes?" Jade asked, pointing at him.

"What's the first piece of advice?" He looked at Jade with his eyes intense and full of passion. Jade knew instantly this kid was going to go far…The look also struck some other feeling, deep inside of her.

"Um…" Jade was faltering under the look he gave her. "I'm sorry, but are you Beck Oliver's son?"

David nodded.

"Why? You know him?"

"I did," Jade grinned. She was so glad that she had finally gotten over him. Her heart was healed, her mind was re-awakened, and she was overall better. Those days in high school had been so painful…

"The best piece of advice?" Jade asked, recalling a time back about fifteen years ago when she was first out of highschool. She had been working in a coffee shop, nothing more than a barista girl. And now, she was the most famous filmmaker in the world. "My best piece of advice…No matter what anyone tells you..."

"You'll never amount to anything," the voices of too many directors swirled around in Jade's mind as she stood gripping the podium for support.

"No matter how low you feel…"

Beck had left her on Tori Vega's front porch. But, that was over, that was done. She was past that…The only pain remaining was the ache of nostalgia for her old self, the insecure teenage Jade.

"No matter if you feel like a zero in the world of ten's…"

Too many people had laughed, had made fun of her, had gossiped about her. But look where she was now!

Jade smiled and opened her eyes, the curve of her poisonous red lips forming a smile again.

"No matter what, don't listen. Don't listen to the rules, don't follow the limitations, don't worry about what anybody thinks…Because us zeros don't care what we seem like to other people. Us zeros are ourselves at all times. Us zeros are the best the world has to offer…So with that, children, I'll be seeing you!"

Jade flashed a final smile, glad to see the awestruck expressions on their face at being called zero, and made her way to the exit. She stopped, right before leaving, and poked her head through the door.

"And by the way? Zero? Best number on the whole darn line."

**Note: Okay, strange way to end, I realize, but I just wanted to show that Jade became successful and she did it without caring what anyone thought of her. That's the way I try to live, and I think it's the best way to live…So, all you little Zeros, go and break some rules! Haha, I love you guys. One more thing, before I go…Could everyone reading please, please, please review? My most popular story has 246 reviews, and this one is so close to making that mark! If every one of you reviewed, even it if it's one word, I'd seriously appreciate it so much. Thanks so much in advance! Oh, and take my poll to get your voice in their for my next alphabet story…And keep an eye out for it! 143 for the last time! :( **


End file.
